Si hoy te vas
by Kae Richa
Summary: CAP 8. PROPOSICIONES EN LÍNEA. Cásate conmigo, Kagome, eres la única con la que puedo y quiero ser feliz. Sí, sí quiero... Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yop y los uso sólo para fines de entretenimiento y pq me gusta esta pareja.

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un fic nuevo con una canción de Intocable (los mexicanos deben saber quienes son) Es del disco "X" y espero que les guste. La historia se desarrolla en la época actual, Aome e InuYasha se conocen desde la secundaria y por ahora ella tiene 20 y el 25, ella sigue en la universidad y él salió hace tres años. InuYasha y Aome son los mejores amigos, y comparten muchas cosas, salvo el agrado por Kikyo (ascooo!)... suspiro, Kikyo acaba de dejarlo y él está destrozado. Veremos que pasa :D.

Datos de interés:

**Negritas: Canción.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Es la narración por parte de InuYasha.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Es tu adiós esa sorpresa que nunca esperaba,**

**Siento que me quedo a oscuras y no entiendo nada,**

**Y mi voz no reacciona casi pierdo el habla**

**Al escucharte decir que por fin te marchas**

**Siento que son tus palabras filosas espadas,**

**Que se clavan en mi pecho y desgarran mi alma**

**Quizá debo comprender que ya no me amas**

**Escondiste muy bien tu verdad siempre agachando la mirada.**

**Prefiero no escucharte más**

**Prefiero no saber quien eres**

**Quien me arrebató tu alma de mi alma.**

**Porque si hoy te vas de mí**

**Es porque nunca te importó**

**De que me sirve escuchar argumentos**

**Si solo hieres más mis sentimientos.**

**Porque si hoy te vas de aquí**

**Es porque en ti nunca hubo amor**

**Se te hizo fácil destruir los sueños**

**De quien tan solo se sintió tu dueño.**

**No imaginé un final así**

**Fingiste amor y te creí**

**Cuando en mis brazos decías amarme**

**Y no era así.**

Se levantó con lentitud, su cabello negro caía sobre su espalda, siempre impasible y serena. Giró su rostro hacia mí y vi en sus ojos esa frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba, pero que siempre quise pasar por alto... desde hace mucho que la vengo viendo y ya es bastante usual, pero ya me harté. Sé que se va, acaba de decírmelo y aunque intento no pensar en lo que siento, escucharla decir que por fin se marcha me está costando mucho, tanto que ya no puedo ni hablar, mi garganta se cierra y mis ojos comienzan a arder… ¿Llorar yo? El grandioso InuYasha lloraría por esa mujer… ¡Ja!

- No te vas a poner a llorar, ¿cierto? –dijo altiva.

- Eso a ti no te importa –respondí con asco.

- Eres tan... fácil de complacer... unos cuantos gemidos de placer y _voilá_, eres dócil -rió con frialdad-. ¿Pensaste que te amaba? Jajaja… -mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos-. ¡Oh! Sí lo hiciste.

- Si no tienes más que decir, lárgate... -espeté molesto.

- Claro, 'mi amor'... sólo quiero verte caer... –

- ¡Lárgate! –me levanté furioso del sillón, esa mujer me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, desde donde me sonrió con falsedad y arrogancia... ¿cómo pude llegar a amarla? Pero desde ahora ella está muerta… ¡muerta! Para no saber de ella, para desconocer su rostro por la calle. Me envió un beso con su palma, como si me importara y apreté mis puños con fuerza, haciéndome daño con las uñas; todo se lo di, mis pensamientos, mis besos, mis caricias y ahora estaba frente a mí prepotente y altanera.

- ¡¡LÁRGATE! –gruñí, ya no quería verla, me estaba haciendo daño el sólo tenerla ahí parada.

Cerró la puerta luego de dedicarme otra sonrisa igual o peor que la anterior. Y entonces, cada recuerdo se agolpó en mi mente: cada mirada con esos ojos oscuros que a veces llegaban a helarme la sangre, su voz ahogándose cada vez que hacíamos el amor... momento, eso no era 'hacer el amor', lo que nosotros teníamos era simple 'sexo', nada de palabras al oído, o caricias antes de entregarnos, era puro placer.

Dejé caer mi peso sobre mis rodillas, no quería saber nada, sólo deseaban lograr derrumbarme en soledad, pero el destino no lo quería así. Mi móvil sonó desde la bolsa de mi pantalón, lo cogí con desgano, no quería hablar con nadie, pero entonces vi el número y el nombre de quien llamaba: _Aome_. Esa chiquilla que a pesar de la diferencia de edades (5 años) era mi mejor amiga. Estuve tentado a no contestar, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo que oprimiera el botón de color verde.

- ¿InuYasha? –su voz sonó preocupada, ¿cómo sabía cuando llamar?

- ¿Sí? –y mi voz, a diferencia de la suya sonó tan distante y fría que me sorprendí de mi mismo.

- ¿Estás bien? Estoy por tu departamento y… –_No, Aome, no lo estoy… pero debo fingir que sí_-. No digas nada, por alguna razón siento que no lo estás, ¿necesitas algo?

- ¡Ven! –exigí de inmediato-, por favor… -quise no sonar tan desesperado.

- De acuerdo, no tardo.

Luego de cortar la llamada apagué el móvil, de verdad que no quería saber de nadie más, a ella se lo permito porque siempre ha estado ahí, a pesar de las groserías que he llegado a hacerle ella siempre me perdona y yo suelo volver a herirla. Me senté en el suelo y recogí las rodillas… ¡Dios! Cómo dolía, Kikyo jamás sintió algo por mí, todo era una vil mentira; mis ojos ardieron de nuevo, pero no… no derramaría una lágrima mucho menos por ella… por esa… mujerzuela de segunda.

Aome no mintió, en cuestión de diez minutos tocaba el timbre de mi departamento y yo si ganas de abrir sólo gruñí un débil _"- Pasa"_, ella tenía una copia de mi llave puesto que nos teníamos tanta confianza que a veces pasábamos noches enteras en conversaciones sin sentido. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y asomó la cabeza por un lado, vi esos ojos color chocolate y su cabello negro azabache cayó por un costado, ondulándose ligeramente. Me buscó con la mirada… de nuevo preocupación en esos ojos... _No sufras por mí, no me mires así_. Clavó sus ojos en mí y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio, cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí, se colocó de cuclillas a un lado y me miró.

- Hola –me dijo algo bajito-, ya estoy aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza y no le di mucho tiempo de preguntar que sucedía, solté mis rodillas y la abracé; necesitaba refugiarme en su abrazo, en ese abrazo de mi mejor amiga que siempre ha sabido entenderme. La sentí caer al suelo de rodillas y me escondí en su pecho y la sujeté con fuerza, embriagándome de su olor; sentí sus manos colocarse en mi espalda y me arrullaba como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. _Cachorro_, de vez en cuando Aome me llamaba así por el significado de mi nombre (Demonio perro).

- Tranquilo… sh, sh… aquí estoy -me dijo y depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza.

_Me pregunto, ¿por qué eres tan noble amiga mía?_ Me separé y tomé sus manos, ella me sonrió una vez más. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi mejilla y retiró lo que parecía ser una única lágrima, la vi tallarse los dedos y apretar su puño, era su forma de guardar esa lágrima para ella, aunque no fuera por ella. Siempre tan buena y también testaruda.

- ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó.

- Nada, Aome… nada.

- InuYasha, no me mientas… ¿qué pasó? –suplicó-. La verdad es que no tiendes a pedirme de buenas a primeras que venga nada más porque sí…

- No hubieras venido –le dije fríamente y solté sus manos.

- InuYasha, no es reproche… tuve un mal presentimiento y sé que no estás bien –me dijo con dulzura tomando mis manos de nuevo-. Por eso estoy aquí, porque un amigo necesita de su mejor amiga…

La miré por unos minutos, ¿por qué me perdona tantas veces? Mi mirada, que era dura y fría, se suavizó poco a poco con sus ojos preocupados, tanto, que mis ojos se apagaron. Acarició mi mejilla de inmediato y me volvió a sonreír, sólo como ella sabía hacerlo; por un momento todo se me olvidó… sólo era ella y sus ojos, y ese particular aroma que desprendía.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió? –su voz me trajo de vuelta al departamento y asentí en automático. Algo había en ella que no me permitía mentirle-. Ven, vamos a la cocina, haré un poco de café.

Se levantó del suelo y me tendió la mano para acompañarla, la tomé y me incorporé, pero a veces no mido mi fuerza y esta ocasión fue una de ellas, la sentí precipitarse hacia mí, lo cual nos hizo perder el equilibrio. Caímos sobre el sillón de la sala, su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- Jajaja… ¡eres un tonto! Nunca mides tu fuerza –por alguna razón escucharla reír aplacó mi dolor.

- Lo siento –murmuré y le di una media sonrisa.

Nos levantamos de nuevo, dirigiendo nuestros pasos hacia la cocina. La vi pasearse por ella, abrir puertas, sacar la cafetera, un par de tazas, un bote de cristal con azúcar, la leche y una cuchara. Hacía tanto que no la veía en MI cocina haciendo un poco de quehacer que ahora me parece increíble, _la he descuidado tanto_, pensé. Colocó frente a mí la taza con el café humeante, di un sorbo y sonreí al darme cuenta que me conocía como la palma de su mano.

- Conoces cada detalle sobre mí –le dije.

- Si no lo hiciera, entonces no sería tu mejor amiga –me dijo sonriente-. Vamos, InuYasha, ¿qué te pasó? –mi mandíbula se tensó y ella logró notarlo puesto que tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos-. Sea lo que sea, aquí estoy.

- Ki… Kikyo me dejó… se ha marchado –sentí como apretaba con fuerza mi mano, ¿le molestaba? No es que ambas se llevaran muy bien, de hecho no se podían ver ni en pintura-. Pero… creo que… es lo más sano –le dije aún con la mandíbula tiesa.

- ¿Sabes? Eres malísimo mintiéndome, sobre todo a mí… -me miró con dulzura-, sé que te duele, y el dolor no se irá hasta que tú decidas que se vaya. Te lo dice una persona que sabe de eso… -_¿tú, mi pequeña amiga? ¿Quién te ha hecho sufrir para matarlo?_-. Kouga me lastimó mucho y aunque fue difícil reponerme, me di cuenta que o tenía la decisión en mis manos, podía seguir sufriendo o seguir adelante… y mírame, sobreviví.

La escuché hablar de cómo había superado cada etapa desde su rompimiento con Kouga… ese tipo era como un lobo sarnoso, siempre metiéndose en dónde no le llamaban, hiriendo a mi mejor amiga… _Yo también la he lastimado_, que tonto he sido, sin querer le he hecho daño y yo quejándome de lo que 'esa' me estaba dañando. Terminé mi taza de café y le sonreí.

- Gracias –le dije.

- No tienes porqué darlas, para eso estoy… siempre he estado –lo último lo dijo en un suspiro, el cual alcancé a percibir ligeramente. Había nostalgia y dolor en sus palabras, ¿por qué nunca me lo reprocha? Nunca he escuchado de sus labios el reclamo de haber perdido contacto con ella a causa de mi relación con Kikyio.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté casi sin pensar.

- ¿Por qué, qué? –me dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no te has cansado de mí? Cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar ya me hubiese mandando al carajo.

- Porque yo no soy cualquiera –me dijo-, eso debes saberlo.

- Sí… lo sé. Eres única, y la mejor de todas –le dije con sinceridad.

- Y la única que no se ha acostado contigo, mi querido amigo –me dijo con sorna.

- Pues porque no te has dejado –le respondí.

Extrañamente, hablar con ella de ese tema era muy divertido y era verdad, Aome era la única persona con la que no había ni siquiera pensando en intimar, es mi mejor amiga y siempre la he visto como tal. Nos reímos como idiotas, definitivamente estar con ella me hacía pensar que nada podía salir mal y que nadie más me iba a lastimar.

- ¿Quieres salir? –me preguntó, recogiendo las tazas de la mesa.

- No, no tengo ganas –Aome me observó y se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco –se rió-, ¿quieres que vaya por unas películas?

- No vas a desistir, ¿verdad? –se limitó a negar y reírse-, entonces me doy por vencido, ve por las películas.

- Nada de eso, corazón, IREMOS por las películas –me dijo terminando de secarse las manos, después de haber aseado los trastes.

- Aome… -me quejé.

- No seas así… ¡vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y literalmente me arrastró hasta la salida del departamento y luego a su auto. Prácticamente me sentó y me abrochó el cinturón para luego subir ella a su lado; condujo hasta un lugar donde rentó las películas y finalmente regresamos a casa. Al llegar se metió a la cocina, metió una bolsa de palomitas al horno y sacó unas bebidas del refrigerador. Regresó. Colocó el tazón y las bebidas en la mesa, dedicándose a quitarse la chaqueta de mezclilla y los zapatos… que costumbre la de ella; la observé unos instantes, su diminuta blusa de tirantes ceñida a sus curvas, esos senos perfectos detrás de aquel pedazo de tela, su largo cuello y su piel pálida; sus ojos color chocolate, su nariz respingada y sus labios rosados.

- _Cachorro…._ -su vocecita cantarina al pronunciar mi sobrenombre me sacó de mis pensamientos libidinosos con ella.

- Tenías mucho de no llamarme así –le dije.

Sin pensarlo la sujeté por la cintura y la jalé hacia mí. Cayó sobre mí, entre mis brazos, lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Se giró a verme enfurruñada, como reclamándome que siempre le hacía eso; luego sólo se limitó a mirar mis ojos suavizando su mirada, poniendo una cara de ternura que no había visto en ella, _que descuidado_. Sin embargo, mi corazón seguía muy dolido y vi a esa mujer que tanto me había lastimado reflejada en su rostro. Su rustro pálido minutos antes de entregarse cada noche que nos 'amábamos', vi sus ojos oscuros mostrando frialdad antes de irse y su sonrisa arrogante en esos labios. Cerré mis ojos con molestia, sujetando la cintura de aquella mujer con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero no me molesté en soltarla. Esa maldita mujer me había hecho sentir una basura y ahora estaba entre mis brazos. Sorprendido, sentí que se estremecía bajo mis brazos.

- ¿InuYasha?

_Esa voz… esa voz_ no es la misma que la de esa mala mujer, suena mucho más cálida y a la vez angustiada; _¿Y esta caricia en mi rostro?_, parece tan ajena, tan tibia… _¿quién me toma con tanta ternura?_ Abro mis ojos con lentitud y la persona que está entre mis brazos no es Kikyo, sino Aome, mirándome con angustia y sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de lágrimas, de seguro la estoy lastimando… _soy un tonto_. Aflojé el agarre, pero no la separé de mí sino que al contrario la abracé con cuidado, escondiendo mi rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro.

- Perdóname… discúlpame… soy un tonto, no mido mi fuerza –Aome se abrazó a mí y sollozó en silencio-, lo siento, Aome, no quise lastimarte… es que… yo…

- La viste reflejada en mí –dijo en un susurro ahogado-, siempre he sabido que Kikyo y yo nos parecemos, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tal grado… creo que será mejor que me vaya –_¿Irte?¿irte mi pequeña niña? No, no te vayas…_ no quiero que se vaya.

- ¡No! Por favor, no te vayas… no me dejes solo… no tú.

Me abracé a su cuerpo, por favor que ella no se aleje sería lo peor… Siento que se relaja entre mis brazos y la escucho dejar de sollozar. Se separa de mí escasos centímetros y me mira con dulzura.

- De acuerdo, no me iré… -me susurra antes de volver a abrazarme.

Y ambos nos quedamos sumidos en este abrazo, ojalá pudiera quedarse así por siempre… para que nadie más me lastime, para ya no sentir nada… prometo que sí ella se queda conmigo, yo seré la persona más humilde del mundo.

**Porque si hoy te vas de mí**

**Es porque nunca te importó**

**De que me sirve escuchar argumentos**

**Si solo hieres más mis sentimientos.**

**Porque si hoy te vas de aquí**

**Es porque en ti nunca hubo amor**

**Se te hizo fácil destruir los sueños**

**De quien tan solo se sintió tu dueño.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yop y los uso sólo para fines de entretenimiento y pq me gusta esta pareja.

Les traigo la continuación de _Si hoy te vas_... espero que les guste. Tuve 4 precioso reviews que me pidieron que lo continuara. De todo corazón a esas cuatro personas que me escribieron, mil graciaaas!

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**-CE-:** Cambio de escena.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 2. Descubriendo.**

By Nindë Black

**ººº Kagome ººº**

Desperté la mañana siguiente envuelta en una manta. Mis ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la luz del día y noté con premura que mi habitación era color ¿amarilla? Con sinceridad, no presté atención, me di vuelta en la cama y apreté la almohada que estaba a un lado aspirando el aroma que desprendía aquel objeto. _InuYasha._ Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, esa era la razón para que la habitación se me hiciera tan conocida; la habitación era de InuYasha y yo me había quedado dormida a la mitad de la segunda película.

Salí de entre las mantas con la ropa del día anterior y luego me dirigí a la sala para buscar a mi mejor amigo. Lo encontré en uno de lo sillones, cubierto con una ligera manta. _Pobre, tuvo que quedarse dormido aquí..._; me hinqué en la orilla del sillón y lo observé dormir un rato: sus ojos ahora cerrados siempre desprendían arrogancia, y anoche sólo reflejaban tristeza y culpa.

_¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella, cachorro?_ Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Las imágenes de la noche anterior me golpearon duramente, saber que él la veía en mí no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Esa maldita víbora se encargó de que nuestra amistad se deteriorara, y no sólo eso, Kikyo logró quitar toda la atención que InuYasha tenía sobre mí para dársela a ella... y ella que sólo jugaba... _¡Jugaba con él!_ Mi cuerpo se llenó de diversos sentimientos como frustración, desasosiego, ira, impotencia y sobretodo tristeza. _Estaré aquí para ayudarte..._

- Lo prometo –dije en voz alta.

- Mmmhh... ¿prometes qué? –la voz somnolienta de InuYasha me hace retirar mi mano de su pecho, sin embargo, noté que él se aferraba a ella-. No he dicho que me molesta –me dijo y sonrió, todavía dormido-, ¿qué prometes Kagome?

- Yo... ehm... pensaba en voz alta –respondí.

- Kagome, no respondiste a mi pregunta –gruñó abriendo los ojos.

- Sólo pensaba que... estaré aquí y te ayudaré a superar esta decepción.

Me miró en silencio, con esos ojos ámbar, sintiendo como oprimía mi mano acercándola a sus labios y depositó un beso en ella; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo, no después de... de lo que hice anoche –sus ojos desprendían tristeza.

- InuYasha, por favor... olvídalo –le dije algo cansada.

Quería enterrar esa noche, quería borrarla de mi mente, pensar que nada de eso había sucedido. Lo miré fijamente, perdiéndome en el dorado de su mirada, tratando de descubrir si el InuYasha que yo conocía aún se encontraba ahí dentro. Sentía como sujetaba mi mano, como si fuera lo más preciado para él, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y la colocó sobre su pecho, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Óyeme, no! ¡Levántate! ¿Quieres desayunar? –al escuchar la palabra "desayunar" sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo-, te toca –dije serena.

- ¿Me toca? ¡Feh! ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo ayer hice la cena –dije inocente.

- Kagome, ¡cenamos palomitas! ¬¬ -me miró enfurruñado.

- ¿Y luego? –dije sonriendo-. Vamos, ¡levántate a hacer el desayuno!

- Está bien, está bien... ya voy, ya voy –me dijo-. Pareces niña chiquita.

- Pero así me quieres.

- De eso no hay duda.

Me quedé muda. ¿La razón? Su respuesta. InuYasha, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, nunca decía lo que sentía, yo era quien lo adivinaba o se lo sacaba a punta de golpes, y eso sí es literal. Se espabiló y se levantó, la manta cayó a un costado dejándome ver su torso desnudo, _que costumbre la tuya, cachorro_.

- ¡InuYasha, ponte la camiseta! –le dije en burla.

- ¡Feh! Que exagerada, como si no supieras que duermo sin ella.

Se retiró a la cocina, y en algo tenía razón, le gustaba dormir sin camiseta por comodidad y libertad, y ya lo sabía. Lo había descubierto cuando se nos ocurrió irnos de campamento hacía varios años y por azares del destino, él terminó durmiendo en mi tienda; teníamos 18 y 23 años.

Me metí de nuevo en la habitación y le grité que me daría un baño; por extraño que suene InuYasha siempre conserva una muda de ropa para mí en su apartamento y ese día no era la excepción. Sentí como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos y despertando mis sentidos. Salí de la ducha, me cambié y salí a la cocina, la cual estaba impregnada de un delicioso olor. Sonreí.

- Vaya, veo que me hiciste caso y te pusiste la camiseta –le dije con sorna, pero él no respondió, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-, ¿InuYasha?... ¡¡InuYasha!

- ¿Eh, qué? Perdón, ¿qué decías? –al verme, su rostro tomó un color rosado y me acerqué a él.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –le dije tocando su frente-, parece como si tuvieras fiebre.

- N-no, no es nada... es el calor de la cocina –me dijo algo nervioso y yo le creí.

Asentí sin hacer muchos aspavientos, quizá tenía razón y sólo era el calor de la cocina, pero ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Lo observé ir y venir dentro de la cocina, sacando platos, vasos, la leche del refrigerador y luego sentarse a la mesa colocando un plato frente a mí. Le di las gracias y nos dispusimos a desayunar en silencio, el tintineo de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba; al terminar me ofrecí a recoger la cocina y lavar los trastes sucios. Luego llamé a mi departamento, el cual compartía con Sango, una chica dos años mayor que yo, a punto de terminar su carrera: Licenciado en Comercio..., una excelente amiga.

- Buenos días, Sango... sí, estoy bien, despreocúpate..., no, no me he ido de la ciudad... Sango, pasé la noche con InuYasha... No, no pasó nada –me sonrojé ante su comentario-, ¡que no! –que terca es esa chica-..., en fin, lo siento, me pasé. Sango, sólo llamo para decirte que estoy bien y que más tarde iré para allá... de acuerdo, hasta pronto –colgué el auricular e InuYasha me veía divertido, recargando su peso en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

- Nada –dijo-, Sango sigue igual, ¿no? Parece tu madre.

- Me cuida, es cierto, pero ya deberías saber que mi madre es peor –me acerqué a él-. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos fuimos de campamento? –el asintió.

- Tu madre nos puso comida para un mes...

- Y sólo íbamos por tres días –le dije y toqué con mi dedo la punta de su nariz.

Reímos juntos ante aquel recuerdo..., de repente guardó silencio y me observó detenidamente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto una ventana perfecta a lo que su corazón no decía y me puse a indagar en ellos. Había tristeza, dolor, confusión y agradecimiento... _cómo me duele no poder quitarte esta pena_..., y se acercó un poco más hacia mí. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la levantó hasta su pecho.

- ¿Te quedarás? –su voz sonó tan desconsolada que se me clavó en el pecho como si de una daga filosa se tratara.

- Si tú me dejas y quieres que me quede, lo haré –dejó mi mano para tomar mi rostro con sus manos, grandes y varoniles, y por un minuto lo sentí acercar su rostro a mis labios..., pero luego regresé a la realidad al sentir sus labios en mi frente, con respeto y cariño.

- Entonces..., quédate –me pidió dolorido.

Me envolvió con sus brazos y me estrechó contra su pecho. Me sentía tan tranquila y segura bajo su abrazo que pedí nunca terminara. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y pasé mis manos por su espalda, quería que entendiera que pasara lo que pasara yo estaría ahí. Le estaba entregando lo poco que logré recuperar de mi relación anterior, él no me defraudaría..., no de nuevo.

- ¿InuYasha...? –le llamé, tenía la necesidad de decírselo.

- ¿Mmmhh?

- Te quiero –susurré.

No sabía lo que hacía, en medio de aquel abrazo nada de lo que pudiera suceder alrededor me importaba. Sólo quería decírselo. Decirle a mi mejor amigo que lo quería y que ahí estaba para él..., que supiera que poco a poco las cosas cambiarían y él estaría bien. Aunque él..., no dijera cuanto me quería.

**ooo**

Pasaron los días, InuYasha y yo nos ocupábamos del trabajo y los deberes, respectivamente. Después de la universidad, cada tarde, me iba a su departamento hacía de comer y comíamos juntos; yo hacía mis deberes en mi portátil y los fines de semana Sango y Miroku salían con nosotros. InuYasha parecía cambiado, cada vez que podía se acercaba sigilosamente y me abrazaba sin ningún motivo; si estaba en la cocina preparando la comida o la cena, me abrazaba por la cintura y me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla... cosa que no era desagradable para mí, y parecía no serlo tampoco para él. Cada vez había más ropa mía en su departamento, mis libros también comenzaban a llenar sus estantes.

Con los días noté que la sombra que antes se apoderaba de su mirada ya era casi invisible e imperceptible y me alegraba darme cuenta que su corazón estaba sanando. Sin embargo, también me entristecía saberlo porque en pocas semanas, o quizás días, él ya no necesitaría de su mejor amiga y nuestras tardes serían muchas menos.

- ¿En qué piensas Kagome?

- ¿Eh, yo? Nada –Sango se encontraba almorzando conmigo en la universidad.

- Kagome, por favor, tienes varios días algo ausente...

- sigh -suspiré resignada-. Pensaba en InuYasha... –Sango me miró feo-, es que su corazón ya ha sanado y no me necesitará más –suspiré de nuevo con un dejo de tristeza en él.

- Tenía que ser InuYasha –bufó molesta.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –pregunté curiosa.

- ¡Porque te tiene vuelta loca! –me respondió y clavó su mirada en mí.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –reaccioné de inmediato.

- Mira, no es que me moleste realmente... no me gusta cómo te trata –se explicó-, sé que es tu mejor amigo y también es un buen amigo mío, pero... no me negarás que te has enamorado de él y que lo quieres.

- Yo –quise explicarme, decirle a Sango que no era cierto, que no podía enamorarme de InuYasha, pero las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta y suspiré con cierto alivio.

- ¿Lo ves? No me gusta verte así... desde hace días que estás melancólica y todo es ¡por él! –sujetó mi mano-, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

- ¿¡Estás loca? ¿Y echar a perder mi amistad con él? No, Sango, prefiero seguir callada –continué con mis alimentos, aunque ni hambre tenía ya.

- La loca eres tú si crees que vas a soportar –me respondió-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –asentí-, ¿cómo es él contigo? Me refiero a su forma de ser...

- Pues..., es muy tierno y cariñoso, es muy complaciente... me hace reír mucho..., me abraza cada vez que puede y si tiene oportunidad me da un beso en las mejillas –sentí como un calorcillo se extendía por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro, me sonrojé.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado si con todo eso que él hace, siente algo por ti? –Sango pronunció la frase como si disfrutara de lo que ocasionaría en mí.

- Sí, me lo he preguntado, pero..., prefiero no pensar en ello.

Terminamos de almorzar y cada una tomó su rumbo. Ciertamente, sus palabras habían tenido un efecto en mí: en todo el día no pude sacarme a InuYasha de la cabeza y la universidad se me estaba haciendo tan tediosa..., la maldije en silencio por hacerme pensar tanto.

**ººº InuYasha ººº**

Miroku me llamó para comer juntos, cosa que me sorprendió tomando en cuenta que casi nunca lo hacíamos, pero accedí porque por alguna razón desconocida para mí quería conversar con un amigo hombre. Me saludó desde la mesa donde se encuentra ya sentado; viste formalmente con un pantalón de vestir gris y camisa azul oscuro, aunque va algo desaliñado. ¿Yo? Visto de traje, color negro y mi camisa es color vino. Saludé a mi amigo de una brazo y me senté junto a él, ordené un whisky para beber mientras él ordenaba la comida.

- ¿Cómo has estado amigo? –preguntó alegre.

- Bien, Miroku..., bastante bien –respondí-. ¿Y tú, ¿qué tal te va con Sango?

- De lo peor... –dijo demasiado relajado-, cada ves que nos vemos Sango se aleja de mí..., ya no sé que hacer.

- Ayudaría mucho que no fueras tan mujeriego y pervertido, ¿no crees? –Miroku se rió divertido-, al menos es lo que Kagome dice.

Y al pronunciar su nombre mi cabeza me llevó a pensar en todo lo que me había dado desde aquel fatídico día en que la zorra esa me había dejado diciéndome estar jugando conmigo. Respiré profundamente, recordé la promesa que me había hecho Kagome, ayudarme a superar la caída y sentí una opresión en el pecho al darme cuenta que mi corazón había sanado, quizás no por completo, pero ya no me dolía recordar a Kikyo y pronunciar su nombre era como pronunciar una palabra más, algo que ya no me era familiar. Y Kagome, bueno ella... se alejaría de nuevo y la verdad..., no quería eso.

- ¿InuYasha? ¡InuYasha! –la voz de Miroku me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Feh! –exclamé por el grito.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- No es de tu incumbencia –me crucé de brazos justo cuando el mesero colocaba el platillo frente a mí.

- InuYasha ¬¬ -me reprochó y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados-, a mi no me engañas. Además, estamos entre amigos –relajé mis músculos y me dispuse a alimentarme con tranquilidad, pasando por alto lo que decía-. ¿Tiene que ver con Kagome? –lo miré con fijeza, _¿cómo es posible que lo sepa?_-, eso fue un sí...

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –gruñí.

- Esa reacción me lo confirma –sonrió satisfecho-, ¿qué pasa?

- Pff... –suspiré resignado-, no sucede nada... sólo..., sólo me di cuenta que cumplió su promesa y ahora todo volverá a ser como antes –engullí otro bocado.

- ¿Promesa? ¿Qué te prometió?

- Prometió que me ayudaría a sobreponerme a la decepción de Kikyo y..., ya lo ha hecho..., pero –guardé silencio.

- Te enamoraste de ella –dijo. Aunque al principio sonaba a pregunta, lo había dicho como una afirmación.

Me quedé inmóvil, _¿enamorado de ella?_, me repetí una y otra vez sus palabras. No lo sabía con exactitud; sabía que lo que me unía a ella además de nuestra amistad era otra cosa, otro sentimiento distinto, más intenso y más puro.

- No lo sé –dije cabizbajo-, sólo sé que a su lado lo demás no me importa.

- Díselo –sentenció mi amigo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- ¿Decírselo? –miré a Miroku desconcertado-, ¿y permitir que todo se arruine?

- Pues entonces que necio eres –me dijo-. ¿Cómo es ella cuando está contigo?

- No lo sé..., cómo siempre, aunque... –lo pensé ella no era como siempre o como con los demás, _ella..._-, me complace mucho, cuando ríe es como si me inyectara adrenalina y tenerla entre mis brazos es... maravilloso.

- Vaya que te pegó duro –dijo Miroku y sonrió-. Piensa un poco InuYasha y decide si la amas o no porque..., -tomó aire para hablar, como si lo que me fuera a decir no sería agradable-, porque ella no estará ahí toda la vida.

Sus palabras sonaron duras, pero sabía que tenía razón. Miré hacia la puerta del restaurante donde una pareja entraba por ella tomados de la mano, sonriendo con amor y ternura. Imaginé que aquella chica era Kagome y que el joven que la acompañaba no era yo..., que era alguien más quien la hacía reír..., que alguien más recibía sus besos y sus mimos. Mi corazón se contrajo al imaginármela feliz en brazos de otro y sentí como todo en mi interior se aclaró: **la necesitaba**. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella para poder ver sus sonrisa a diario, para abrazarla sin ningún recato (cosa que ya hacía sin pensarlo), decirle al oído cuando significaba para mí y todo lo que la quería.

Miroku me dio unas palmadas sacándome de mis pensamientos, era hora de irnos. Mi amigo pagó la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Apuré el paso hacia mi auto, quería llegar a casa y encontrarla ahí, esperándome para contarme cómo había sido su día..., para escucharla quejarse de los deberes que haría con esmero durante la tarde, para abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla, jamás.

- Piensa un poco en lo que hablamos, InuYasha..., sé que harás lo correcto –dijo sonriente y se alejó a su auto.

- ¡Miroku! –le llamé y él se giró a verme-, ¿para esto me llamaste? –puso cara de no entender-, ¿para hacerme pensar en ella? –él sólo se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír antes de subir a su auto, encenderlo e irse sonando el claxon.

Lo maldije en silencio y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro... Miroku después de todo era un gran amigo y además de pésimo mentiroso. ¿Por qué? Simple, la relación esa que tenía con Sango no iba mal como él mentía, al contrario iba de lo mejor..., lo que él no sabía era que yo había visto a Sango hacía dos días cuando había ido a recoger a Kagome a la universidad puesto que su auto estaba en el taller. Ya sabía yo que todo estaba planeado. Subí a mi auto y lo encendí, dirigiéndome a mi departamento... ansiaba verla.

Al llegar a mi departamento y subir a él, abrí la puerta esperando encontrarla sumida en sus deberes; sin embargo, no fue así. Busqué algún indicio de que ella hubiera estado ahí y se hubiera ido por alguna razón, pero no había nada ni mensajes en la contestadora, ni notas ni nada... me acongojé. La esperé un rato en el silencio de mi sala, pero parecía que el tiempo iba cada vez más lento y eso me estaba desesperando. Saqué algunos papeles de mi maletín y comencé a hacerme cargo de mi trabajo, pero tampoco me tuvo ocupado el tiempo que yo requería. Luego me metí a la ducha, alerta a cualquier sonido por si acaso ella llegaba, pero en toda la tarde Kagome no apareció. Llamé a su móvil, pero no respondió, dejé como tres mensajes de voz... insistí con mensajes escritos y nada... luego marqué a su departamento y dejé un mensaje. A las ocho de la noche me harté y dejé de llamar, quizá ni siquiera estaba en casa y el móvil lo había olvidado... en lugar de enojarme con ella y despotricar en su contra, me preocupé... _¿y si le pasó algo?... o peor aún... ¿estaba con alguien más?_ Ofreciéndole su cariño y su compañía. Me invadió un sentimiento de zozobra al pensar en ello, cerré los ojos con pesadez, estaba cansado... imaginé su rostro sonriente en mi mente y con esa imagen me quedé dormido.

**ººº Kagome ººº**

Después de almorzar con Sango, terminé clases y al subirme al auto me quedé sentada por un momento. Debía aclarar mis sentimientos antes de ver a InuYasha si quería que todo saliera a la perfección y entonces..., decidí no ir a su departamento sino al mío. Quería pensar las cosas antes de hacer algo que no debiera y de la que quizá me arrepentiría después. Enfilé a mi departamento sin siquiera pensar en dejarle una nota a mi mejor amigo..., era mejor así..., que me dejara pensar a solas y en el silencio de mí misma.

Sango había dejado algo muy grabado en mí y eso necesitaba asimilarlo. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y no sabía si él sentía algo por mí... _no seas tonta, Kagome..._, al llegar a mi apartamento me encerré en mi cuarto, escuché cuando Sango entraba y más tarde salía de ahí. Me metí a la ducha dejando que el vapor impregnara la habitación, escuché sonar mi móvil unas cinco veces, _de seguro se fue al buzón de voz_; luego sonó el teléfono y tampoco me apuré en responderlo, la grabadora encendió y la voz de InuYasha llegó hasta mi oídos:

- _"Kagome, sólo... quiero saber cómo estás. Vine a casa y no te encontré. Llámame"_

Mi corazón se estrujó al oírlo tan preocupado. Salí de la ducha y veinte minutos después el teléfono sonó de nuevo y era él otra vez. Busqué mi móvil entre mi mochila y encontré que tenía diez mensajes escritos recibidos y tres más de voz... todos eran de él. Decidí no responder y lo apagué. A las ocho de la noche el teléfono dejó de sonar... _quizá se quedó dormido_, pensé esperanzada. Sango llegó a las diez alegando que tenía cosas del trabajo que hacer, se cambió y salió de nuevo. ¡Mentiras! Desde hace un mes que se ve con Miroku, cree que me engaña, pero la conozco demasiado... además Miroku se lo contó a InuYasha. Reí y entonces caí en cuenta que mi conversación con Sango no había sido casualidad, después de todo salía con Miroku y no me sorprendería que ambos estuvieran involucrados. Me recosté en mi cama abrazando un pequeño peluche que InuYasha me había regalado hacía tres años, _InuYasha_, de nuevo pensando en él y en lo que sentía... y así, Morfeo me fue arrullando entre sus brazos para caer rendida.

**ooo**

La mañana siguiente me desperté algo tarde, al fin y al cabo era sábado, día perfecto para descansar. Pero entonces recordé que tenía algo pendiente por hacer. Me levanté decidida, haría lo que fuera para que él, mi mejor amigo, se fijara en mí. Encendí mi móvil y releí los mensajes recibidos, todos decían cosas como: _"¿Dónde estás?", "¿Qué te hice?", "Por favor, niña, ¡responde!"._ Y mi corazón se oprimió una vez más al descubrir que necesitaba verlo. Me di un baño, me arreglé con esmero y cuidado, y tomé el teléfono de la casa para marcar su número. Sonó varias veces: una... dos... tres... y por fin se escuchó que alguien descolgaba el auricular.

- _¿Bueno?_ –algo dentro de mí se detuvo al escucharlo con la voz quebrada y triste.

- InuYasha... –le llamé esperando su respuesta.

- _Kagome..._ –dijo casi en un suspiro.

- Perdóname –era todo lo que se me ocurría, pedirle perdón por desaparecerme así de su vida.

- _No, no... perdóname tú a mí... es que yo..._

- No has hecho nada InuYasha, soy yo la que debo pedirte disculpas... ¿podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo.

- _¡Claro! ¿paso por ti?_

- Preferiría que fuera en privado... en veinte minutos llego a tu departamento, ¿sí?

- _De acuerdo..., no tardes_ –pidió ansioso y colgué al auricular para dirigirme a su departamento en mi auto.

**ººº InuYasha ººº**

Me desperté sobresaltado, esperando verla ahí, cosa que no fue así. Miré mi móvil por si de casualidad encontraba algún mensaje de Kagome, pero tampoco. Me sentí profundamente dolido. _¿Qué hice para alejarla así?_, me pregunté una y otra vez, no comprendía la razón para desaparecer sin decir nada. Me di la ducha matutina, a ver si así lograba sacarme tanto temor y tanto desconcierto, desayuné lo mínimo necesario y me senté frente al televisor apagado sintiéndome inútil e inquieto. El temor de no verla jamás me llenó y no lo soporté, quería gritar hasta cansarme, sacar lo que sentía de alguna forma... mis ojos se llenaron de aquel líquido salino que no había querido derramar por esa mujer que me abandonó, pero ahora... ahora era diferente, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de llorar hasta cansarme. _¿Dónde estás, Kagome, dónde?_ El teléfono sonó amedrentándome, sonó una..., dos..., tres veces y por fin lo descolgué.

- ¿Bueno? –escuché una respiración del otro lado.

- _InuYasha..._ –su voz resonó en mis oídos.

- Kagome... –pronuncié en un suspiro.

- _Perdóname_ –dijo con angustia.

- No, no... perdóname tú a mí... es que yo... -_¿por qué pides perdón, cariño mío?_

- _No has hecho nada InuYasha, soy yo la que debo pedirte disculpas... ¿podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo_ –dijo lo que yo tanto anhelaba, verla.

- ¡Claro! ¿paso por ti? –respondí de inmediato.

- _Preferiría que fuera en privado... en veinte minutos llego a tu departamento, ¿sí?_

- De acuerdo..., no tardes –pedí ansioso.

Colgué el auricular y me dirigí a mi baño para lavarme la cara, no debía verme así. En veinte minutos llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta con su llave y la vi embelesado: vestía una mini falda de mezclilla, una blusa roja de tirantes y con un maquillado bastante natural, lo que le hacía resaltar sus ojos chocolate. Me acerqué a ella con rapidez y al mismo tiempo cautela, no quería asustarla...; sin pensarlo mucho la rodeé por la cintura y la abracé, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba tranquilo cuando ella me respondió el gesto. Se sujetó fuerte a mi espalda, como si temiera que me fuera ir... _mi cielo, no te voy a dejar_. Aspiré su aroma, embriagándome de ella, de su dulce ser y como si algo me poseyera algo se instaló en mi garganta para salir... formando dos palabras:

- Te quiero.

Y la sentí temblar entre mis brazos ante aquellas palabras... _dime que también me quieres, cariño_... Se separó de mí y por sus labios se asomó una tierna sonrisa, acaricié su rostro con delicadeza y yo también sonreí. La tomé de la mano y la dirigí hasta la sala, simplemente observándonos.

- Te extrañe –ambos murmuramos al mismo tiempo-, yo también –repetimos y sonreímos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Kagome? ¿qué pasa? –sentía la necesidad de saberlo-. ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas ni mis mensajes?

- Yo... –la vi titubear, respiró profundo como tomando valor-: Tuve miedo -_¿Miedo, mi niña? ¿A qué?_-, miedo de salirme de control, tenía que pensar cómo decírtelo y..., perdón, cachorro.

- ¿Decirme qué? –pregunté temiendo lo peor.

- InuYasha yo..., estoy enamorada –mi alma se quebró, _tenía miedo de decirme que estaba enamorada_; y mi sangre hirvió como si de un volcán se tratase, tardé mucho en darme cuenta cuanto _la amo._

- Te felicito –dije soltando sus manos-, ¿quién es el afortunado? -_¿Por qué se me ocurre preguntar eso? _A mí, que más me duele. Sentí que ella volvía a sujetar mi mano y con la libre volteaba mi rostro para fijar sus ojos en los míos.

- **Tú** -_¿qué? _¿Estaba escuchando bien? Tardé en asimilar que en efecto decía que estaba enamorada de mí y mi alma dio un brinco de júbilo, y la miré sorprendido.

- ¿De mí?... ¿estás enamorada de mí? –ella asintió y yo tragué saliva con dificultad.

- Sé que sólo somos amigos y que solo me ves como eso... pero yo...

"_Cállate, Kagome, ¡cállate! No sabes lo que dices..."_, cuando se disponía a seguir dando explicaciones me abalancé sobre ella... callando sus palabras con mis labios. _Cállate, mi niña, porque yo también estoy enamorado_... Sentí sus finos labios debajo de los míos y no los rechazaba sino que los saboreaba. La atraje hacia mí con una de mis manos y con la otra sujeté su nuca para no dejarla ir. Justo como le había dicho a Miroku, con ella lo demás no me importaba..., si alguien llegaba al departamento buscándome, ¿qué más daba? Estaba con ella, impregnándome de su dulce sabor; nos quedamos así durante un rato, segundos…, minutos…, quizá horas… ¿qué importaba? Sólo quería decirle que yo también estaba enamorado como un loco…, que todo ese tiempo que yo había estado con Kikyo no existía para mí. Ella era quien ocupaba ese vacío en mi interior, ella quien me abrazaba tan amorosamente…, ella quien se encargó de sanar mi corazón en tan sólo unas semanas…, ella quien permanecía en mí desde hace tanto tiempo. Nos separamos lentamente a tomar aire que nuestros pulmones pedían a gritos y la miré a los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo especial.

- ¿Y esto? –colocó sus dedos en sus labios, como queriendo cerciorarse de que todo era real-, ¿qué significa?

- Que te necesito…, que te extrañé y que me di cuenta que lo que nos une es más que una simple amistad… -pasé mi mano por su rostro, _por favor quédate conmigo_-. Que cuando Kikyo me dejó tú sanaste mi corazón con tu sola presencia… porque vives en mí a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo… Kagome yo…

- InuYasha… -me llamó y la miré en silencio-, ya entendí –me dijo con dulzura y se acercó a darme otro ligero beso, el cual correspondí sonriendo.

- Te amo…, te amo…, te amo… ¡te amo! –entre cada beso se lo dije.

La abracé fuertemente, dando pequeños y diminutos besos en su piel, y en cada roce me sentía feliz… y la escuchaba reír; reír con alegría, con júbilo… reír porque estaba ahí. Quería que supiera cómo y cuánto la amaba, que la necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas, que la quiero junto a mí el resto de mis días. Y ella continuaba riendo…; reía por sentirse amada…, y escucharla así, tan alegre y despreocupada me alegró el alma, llenó de regocijo mi corazón y la amé todavía más.

- Yo también te amo –dijo abrazándose a mí y acurrucándose en mi pecho.

- ¿Kagome? –le llamé.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De casualidad hablaste con Miroku?

- No, pero sí con Sango… -dijo y rió por lo bajo-. Hablaste tú con Miroku, ¿no?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Tenía el presentimiento de que mi conversación con Sango no había sido casualidad… sino causal –se acomodó para que yo la pudiera rodear con mis brazos y colocarlos en su vientre-. ¿Sabías que tienen más de un mes de salir juntos?

- Por supuesto. El tarado de Miroku quiso mentirme, pero se equivocó… vi a Sango antes de encontrarte a ti, el día en que fui porque tu auto estaba en el taller –expliqué.

- Ah, es cierto… jajaja –dijo tranquila.

- Lo pagarán caro –dije divertido, mi mente comenzaba a trabajar.

- Deberíamos de estar agradecidos… Nos ayudaron, ¿no? –dijo ella y se giró a verme.

- Sí, pero aún así no se salvarán del regaño –sonreí.

- Te amo –dijo sin miramientos.

- Yo te amo aún más –le contesté.

Y nos quedamos sentados en la sala de mi departamento, simplemente observándonos y demostrándonos lo que nos queríamos. Y yo tenía razón… entre sus brazos nadie más me lastimaría, ya no me sentiría vacío ni solo…, no importaba cuantas personas pasaran por mi vida, ella era a quien quería por el resto de ella. Había descubierto lo que era amarla de verdad, lo que era entregarse por completo… descubrí que me podía dar otra oportunidad y que ella, además de ser **MI** chica era mi mejor amiga… y era toda mía… Todo esto se sabe simplemente descubriendo…, descubriendo lo que significa amar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera... jejeje... no los uso para fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

_Perdón x tanta espera, es q con los finales y entre una y otra cosa no encuentro inspiración. Hace poco me pasaron el CD nuevo de La Firma, bueno no tan nuevo..., pero el caso es q me encontré con esta canción **"Así Dormida"** q la vdd vale la pena. La letra está preciosa, léanla.. y si tienen oportunidad escúchenla. Espero q les agrade el fic... gracias x sus reviews._

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos InuYasha._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**Negrita: canción**

Dedicado al que se ha dedicado a robarse cada pensamiento, memoria, palabra, suspiro y/o aliento. Te Amo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 3. Así Dormida.**

"La Firma"

By Nindë Black

_La noche tiende su manto sobre nuestras cabezas. Hace días que no me siento igual que siempre, me la paso recordando el momento en que llegaste a mi vida. Tú estabas entrando a secundaria, tenías 13 años y yo estaba terminando la preparatoria (17-18 años). Te habías mudado cerca de la casa donde en ese entonces vivía. No te vi como lo que eres ahora, solamente eras una niña que todo lo veía de color rosa; sin embargo, te convertiste en una buena amiga._

_Recuerdo tu sonrisa infantil y tus ojos color chocolate, vivaces. Te vi crecer. Te vi entrar a la adolescencia y pasar por esa etapa, y yo seguí creciendo, pero te quería... te llegué a tomar un cariño enorme por todas las atenciones que tenías conmigo. Eras como una pequeña lucecita al final de un túnel. Entraste a la preparatoria y yo ya estaba en la universidad..., pero nuestras llamadas por teléfono o nuestras visitas a altas horas de la noche en cualquiera de nuestras casas no cedían..., a decir verdad nosotros no queríamos ceder._

_Entraste a la universidad, querías estudiar diseño gráfico, cosa muy extraña puesto que nunca te había gustado dibujar..., pero estabas segura de que eso querías. Yo estaba por graduarme; a causa de nuestras diferencias de edades nunca coincidimos en la escuela, pero por las tardes nos veíamos y a veces pedías auxilio con algunos programas de computación. Yo terminé mi carrera en Sistemas, así que sabía poco o nada de tus dichosos programas de diseño..., pero lograbas solucionar tus problemas porque eres autosuficiente y tan independiente que no te gustaba estarte quieta..., aún ahora no te quedas quieta. _

_Hace dos años que perdimos contacto, por una u otra razón te hice a un lado. Apareció en mi vida una chica que yo juraba que era genial..., que era la mujer de mi vida: Kikyo. Que errado estaba. Pero me deslumbró..., era bella, su cabello negro cual azabache, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía unos delgados labios y una mirada que helaría a cualquiera, pero no a mí..., yo era terco y la quería para mí. Miroku me lo advirtió muchas veces, diciéndome que esa chica no era lo que yo esperaba, pero no hice caso._

_Y dejé que esa mujer me cegara y que me alejara de mis amigos..., de ti para ser exactos. Tuve que dejar de llamarte por las noches, porque ella me lo exigió y yo como tonto idiotizado le hice caso; dejé de ir a tu casa..., tus cumpleaños los pasaba por alto, tus mensajes en mi correo jamás los contesté, las invitaciones de tu familia a cenar en tu casa yo las evitaba. Mis padres estaban consternados, tuve muchos problemas con ellos a causa de mi lejanía y luego me fui de casa, me independicé de mis padres para esclavizarme a ella._

**---ººº---**

**Cuando sentí perderme**

**Hundirme en el fracaso**

**Llegaste para darle fuerza a mi corazón**

**Con besos me sanaste las heridas**

**Me cobijaste en un mar de caricias**

**---ººº---**

InuYasha se encontraba recostado en su cama, con su Kagome quien yacía dormida a su lado. Kagome estaba acostada en posición fetal dándole la cara al chico, quien la observaba mientras dormía. Cubrió su cuerpo con la manta que tenía a sus pies y no pudo reprimir las ganas de acariciar su rostro. Desde hace rato que no podía conciliar el sueño..., estaba lleno de un extraño sentimiento que no lograba descifrar; no era tristeza, tampoco era molestia... era algo diferente, algo que la recorría las venas de a poco y lo iban calmando lentamente, cosa muy complicada para sí mismo.

Miró una vez más a la chica a su lado, estaba sumamente tranquilo cuando ella se presentaba..., ella con su sola presencia lo llenaba todo. Esa pequeña lucecita al final del túnel ahora alumbraba todo su espacio. A penas pocas semanas antes se sentía hundirse en su fracaso con Kikyo. Cuando la mujer esa lo dejó se sintió morir, no le quedaban fuerzas para nada..., no quería soñar, no quería pensar... quería echarse al olvido.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Kagome Higurashi se encontró en el momento justo para ayudar a levantar sus pedazos y comenzar a sanar esas heridas. InuYasha sonrió complacido y acarició lentamente el rostro de su chica. Sí que era especial..., una joven como pocas... pequeña y frágil..., y al mismo tiempo era demasiado fuerte y muy mujer.

_No puedo evitar pensar que me has dado todo sin que yo te lo pida. Eres especial, fuiste especial desde un principio..., desde que llegaste a mi vida a pintar todo de color rosa. En mis peores días llegabas tú y lo ponías de cabeza..., los problemas en la escuela desparecían cuando tu sonrisa adornaba tu rostro. _

- Te quiero tanto, mi preciosa.

_Has curado cada una de mis heridas con tus atenciones, con esos ojos que irradian felicidad. Cada caricia tuya me hace despertar a algo nuevo... algo que quiero descubrir junto a ti. Cuando me sentí de lo más perdido te encontraste conmigo..., me acompañaste y me cuidaste durante todo ese tiempo. Si me siento decaído estás ahí para cobijarme con tu manto cálido y tibio que me hace olvidar mis malos ratos._

**---ººº---**

**Con dormir esta noche**

**Tan solo quiero verte**

**Y convertirme en el guardián eterno de tu amor**

**Tal vez sería una pérdida de tiempo**

**Hoy quiero contemplar todo tu cuerpo**

**---ººº---**

InuYasha se reacomodó en la cama, quedando a la altura de la chica. Se sentía sumamente atraído por aquella joven de cabellos azabache y ojos cerrados. No había duda de que la amaba y adoraba esos momentos pequeños, y quizá sin importancia para otros, donde podía observarla dormir.

_Después de tanto tiempo junto a ti, he comprendido que quiero velar por tu sueño cada noche de mi vida. Si me lo permites, quisiera cuidar de cada una de tus ilusiones..., y no apartarme de tu lado jamás. Desde que me alejé de mis padres, tú, tu hermano, tu madre y tu abuelo son lo más cercano a ser mi familia..., tengo tanto de no hablar con mis padres. Y que decir de mi hermano..., corrijo: medio-hermano. Sesshomaru debe ser el ídolo de la familia..., y yo sólo debo ser la ovejita negra que todo lo echa a perder._

_- "Jamás digas eso" –_escuchó en su mente las palabras de su mejor amiga, ahora novia.

_Recuerdo la primera vez que dije que mis padres no me querían tanto como a Sesshomaru..., tu expresión fue de molestia. No entendías mi postura, porque en realidad me desconociste. Aquella vez, que te dije que me iría a vivir con Kikyo, porque mis padres no me entendían y porque yo no les importaba. Me quisiste matar con la mirada... Suspiro. Ah, mi hogar. Mi madre. Mi padre._

_- "Habla con ellos –_la voz de su consciencia, que se parecía mucho a la de Kagome, resonó en su cabeza.

_Hablar con ellos..., sí, debería hacerlo. Estarán contentos por decirme: "Te lo dije..., esa muchachita no era para ti", "Siempre tan impulsivo". Pero los extraño tanto. Finalmente todos tenían razón, Kikyo no era quien decía ser. _

El joven de cabellos negros enderezó un poco el cuerpo y buscó su móvil en la cómoda de su habitación; junto a él estaba la fotografía de su familia, cuando él tenía poco más de 5 años, siendo abrazado por su madre, con esa sonrisa jovial y divertida. Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó a su casa.

- _¿Hola?_

- Mamá...

- _I-InuYasha... ¿eres tú, cariño?_

- Sí –un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta. Le embargó la emoción al escucharla del otro lado del teléfono, tan sorprendida-. ¿C-cómo están, mamá..., ¿y papá..., ya me ha perdonado?

- _Oh, cariño..._ –un sollozo se escapó de los labios de aquella mujer-, _¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo?_

- Ahorita no mamá..., podría despertarla.

- _¿Sigues con... ella?_ –su voz no podía sonar más desconcertada.

- No, mamá... –el joven sonrió y volteó a ver a Kagome-, no hay más Kikyo. Ahora... –miró de nuevo a Kagome-, ahora sólo existe Kagome.

- _¿Kagome... Kagome Higurashi?_ –preguntó la mujer-. _¿Podrá ser posible que esa adorable niña esté contigo?_

- Sí, mamá... ella... –y cerró los ojos con felicidad-, solamente ella.

- _Dios mío... estoy feliz por ti..._

_- ¿Quién es Izaoy? –_la voz de su padre sonó detrás de la de su madre.

- _Es... InuYasha..., _-el chico esperó la reacción de su padre, hasta que escuchó su voz resonando en el auricular-: _Me preguntaba cuánto más tardarías..._ –le dijo con su voz grave.

- Mj... lo sé –respondió él ocultando un murmullo de risa.

- _Sesshomaru tiene algo que decirnos... si quisieras venir, mañana por la tarde_ –la voz de su padre se escuchó algo temerosa, sabía que él y su hijo mayor no se llevaban muy bien.

- Por supuesto, me encantará –dijo emocionado-. Los veré mañana, hasta luego.

Y dejó el teléfono junto a la fotografía y junto al móvil. Su corazón estaba lleno de júbilo y de miedo, ¿qué pasaría mañana al volverlos a ver?

**---ººº---**

**Por que verte así dormida**

**Murmurando mi nombre entre sueños**

**Totalmente enamorada**

**Con el alma ilusionada**

**A flor de piel**

**Me ha ganado la batalla tu cariño**

**Solo quiero estar contigo.**

**---ººº---**

_Sentí arder mis ojos..., era algo que no experimenté hasta hace poco..., mis padres no estaban tan enfadados. Y me giré a verte de nuevo, una sonrisa cubrió tu rostro y tomé tu mano entre las mías._

- InuYasha –_murmuraste._

_Es tan agradable escucharte decir mi nombre entre sueños..., me amas, mi preciosa niña... ¡me amas! Y eso me da todavía más alegría, verte aquí tendida sobre mi cama... sujetando mi mano fuertemente. Tu cariño y tu calidez le ganó la guerra a este frío que se comenzaba a apoderar de mí. Ahora..., ahora lo único que me interesa es estar junto a ti. _

_  
Eres tan bella, mi princesa, física y lo más importante emocionalmente. Tus sentimientos son lo mejor que posees, dedicada, fuerte, entregada... leal y fiel. Me acerco a ti y beso tu frente con cariño. Te veo sonreír de nuevo y un suspiro escapa de tus labios. _

- Gracias Dios, por permitirme estar con ella _–me dije al observarte dormir._

_Esta noche..., esta noche sólo quiero verte así. Soñando conmigo, sonriendo para mí... murmurando mi nombre en tono soñador y enamorado. Quiero deleitarme con el sonido de tu voz, con tu dulce respirar..., con el aroma delicioso que desprendes. _

- Me ganaste la guerra, mi cielo –_desde hace mucho que la tenías ganada, pero yo que no lo vi._

_Me sentí tan vacío y derrotado, pero ahora... que tú estás conmigo, lo llenas todo. Cada espacio de mi vida lo llenas. Tan solo quiero verte así dormida, relajada entre sueños, cobijada por mi cuerpo y mis caricias. Sólo quiero verte sonreír cada mañana al despertar, cada te quiero impregnado en mi mente y en mis sentimientos, cada caricia y cada beso._

_Te remueves de a poco y te acurrucas más hacia mi cuerpo. Yo tan solo quiero verte así, descansando y relajada, como si nada te perturbara. Me abrazo a ti, a tu cuerpo..., a la pequeña figura que se queda debajo de mí, a mis completa devoción y cuidado. Mi madre tiene razón, ¿es posible que tú, mi chiquilla, te encuentres aquí conmigo entre mis brazos? Debo ser conciente que sí, porque puedo sentirte y puedo oler tu aroma. _

- Te amo –_esas dos palabras se agolparon en la garganta y decidieron salir por mis labios. _

_No entiendo como pudiste sanar mis heridas en tan poco tiempo. _Siempre las ha sanado_, me dijo la misma voz en mi cabeza. Y en cierto modo así era..., desde que nos conocimos se ha encargado de curarme, de protegerme y de cuidar mi corazón. _

**---ººº---**

**Por que verte así dormida**

**Derramando sueños en la almohada**

**Aferrada a mi camisa**

**Como si hasta el aire amenazara nuestro amor**

**Yo no cambiaría por nada este momento**

**Por que verte así dormida es lo mejor que tengo**

**Que tengo...**

**---ººº---**

- Yo también –_susurró sonriendo._

- Me has estado escuchando, tramposa –_sonreí al saberla despierta-. _¿Desde hace cuánto?

- Desde que llamaste a tu madre –_me dijo divertida y abrió sus ojos chocolate-. _Me da gusto que mañana vayas a comer con ellos _–suspiré._

- Ya son muchos años de no saber nada –_la abracé más a mí-._ Pensé que me odiarían.

- Los padres jamás odian..., solamente quieren lo mejor de nosotros –_sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia y entonces recordé que su abuelo había fallecido un par de años atrás._

- Oh, mi niña..., perdona no haber estado contigo –_la sujeté con fuerza._

- No es nada, InuYasha, sólo a veces me causa nostalgia –_dijo y me sonrió._

_Me perdí de nuevo en ese chocolate que yo tanto amaba. Acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y tomé tus labios por sorpresa. Tus labios saben tan bien, a chocolate y canela, una combinación algo extraña, pero que saboreo con delicia. Entreabriste la boca para dejarme jugar un rato con tu lengua..., era como una intensa batalla, que de sobra me sabía a gloria. Sujetaste la camisa con tus delgadas manos, como si temieras que de un momento a otro me fuera a desaparecer de entre tus manos. No me iré, corazón, no me iré. Me separé de lentamente y me miraste con tus ojos llenos de cariño._

_-_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –_pregunté, por un momento vi miedo en esos ojos castaños._

- Es que... –_se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se ensombrecieron._

- Kagome..., ¿qué te pasa? Me asustas, preciosa.

- Ella volvió –_lo que me dijo entró lentamente a mis oídos. ¿Ella volvió, ¿se refería a Kikyo?_

­- ¿De qué hablas, cómo es que ella volvió? _–mi corazón se aceleró desbocado. ¿De verdad tenía la desfachatez de regresar a mi departamento?_

- Hace un par de días, llegué de la universidad mucho más temprano que de costumbre _–Kagome se enderezó y se sentó recargando su peso en las almohadas_-, y estaba parada junto a tu puerta. Me miró altanera de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera una intrusa y luego me sonrió burlona.

- ¿Qué te dijo, Kagome? _–pregunté serio._

- Que venía a buscarte..., a... recuperarte _–sus ojos se cristalizaron, su pequeña nariz adquirió un tono rosado y entonces comprendí porque se aferraba tanto a mí._

_Me incorporé tan rápido como pude y la abracé, no quería que sufriera. Esa maldita víbora estaba de nuevo metiéndose en nuestras vidas..., ¿y cómo era eso de que quería recuperarme? Me perdió desde hace mucho, desde justo antes de haberla conocido..., yo ya estaba perdido. Sentí el tibio caer de sus lágrimas en mis brazos y la sujeté con mayor fuerza..., no me gusta verte llorar, mi cielo._

- No llores, preciosa –_dije preocupado-._ Kikyo..., Kikyo no significa nada para mí en este momento, yo...,

- InuYasha..., no puedo hacerte esto. No puedo retenerte conmigo sabiendo que ella está allá afuera intentando por todos sus medios el recuperarte –_su voz sonó ajena, me sonó fría y hueca._

- Kagome, por favor... _–supliqué-,_ no la quiero a ella. Eres tú, amor, sólo tú... No quiero que me dejes _-la sujeté por la cintura fuertemente, no permitiría que se alejara de mí... no de nuevo._

- InuYasha... _–y su voz volvió a sonar como siempre: enamorada, tranquila y llena de amor._

_Jamás cambiaré verte así dormida. Nunca en mi vida pensaré que verte cerrar los ojos y descansar será lo peor, al contrario..., me fascina verte sonreír entre sueños, escucharte pronunciar mi nombre visiblemente feliz, aferrándote a mí como si de ello dependiera tu vida. Cada vez que te veo dormir así, me asalta el deseo de protegerte contra todo y todos._

_¿Qué si soy feliz? Por supuesto que sí. La amo y ella me ama, no puedo cambiar a quien ha sido mi mejor amiga, mi médico de cabecera, mi psicóloga personal, mi locura y mi sosiego, mi desvelo, mis suspiros, mis respiros. Ella que ha sido la pequeña luz en mi camino, la que alumbra cada vez con más fuerza, la estrella de mis noches. Ella, a quien le dedico el último pensamiento del día y por la mañana es quien se roba mi primer pensamiento. _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera... jejeje... no los uso para fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

Perdóoooon... perdón, perdón, perdón... Nindë se pone de rodillas, no me mateeeeeen... la vdd es q he tardado demasiado, pero en serio mi musa se largó a algún lado de vacaciones y la muy maldita no ha vueltooooo..., aunque he de confesar que este cap lo he empezado hace poco...

Inicio de cap: Sábado 25 de febrero de 2006, 2:03 pm. 

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**ooo**: Cambio de día

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Capítulo 4. Reunión familiar.

El despertar del día siguiente fue en completo silencio. El joven de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos ambarinos, desde que había despertado no había abierto la boca para nada, le había dado a su chica una mirada que claramente le decía: _-"Buenos días"-_, pero de ahí en fuera ninguna otra cosa. La chica entendía su postura, tenía años de no ver a sus papás ni su medio hermano, que ahora, que se enfrentaba a la situación no sabía manejarla..., menos mal que ella también asistiría a la dichosa comida, que si no, InuYasha podía sacar a todos de quicio.

Kagome había cambiado algunas cosas al departamento desde hacía varios días, les parecía mucho mejor vivir juntos un tiempo porque de todas formas se la pasaban juntos todo el día. La madre de Kagome había puesto algunos peros frente a la decisión de los chicos, no obstante luego del enfado y de las múltiples razones que la chica y su novio le habían dado ella había cedido.

- ¡InuYasha, el desayuno está listo! –gritó desde la cocina.

El chico asistió a la mesa con un semblante más pálido de lo normal, cosa que a Kagome no le agradó en lo absoluto. Colocó un plato frente a él, una taza de café y varias tostadas sobre la mesa; se sentó frente a él y lo observó unos minutos, en los que él se limitó a comer de su plato sin siquiera levantar la mirada. _'Debe estar realmente asustado'_, se dijo la ojiazul. Sin pensárselo mucho le tomó la mano izquierda, con la cual no hacía nada y fue entonces que él detuvo su comida.

- Tranquilízate un poco, InuYasha –le dijo dulcemente-, las cosas saldrán bien –levantó su mirada clara hacia la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos.

- Discúlpame, no sé ni como estoy reaccionando... debo verme como un tonto –le dijo apenado.

- No, cachorro, solamente luces nervioso –Kagome le sonrió-, termina de desayunar, iremos al centro comercial después.

- ¿Al centro comercial? –le preguntó casi atragantándose, no le gustaba nada esa idea.

- Sí, señor Taisho, es justo que llevemos algo a tus padres –la joven dijo divertida-, un pequeño presente será lo mejor para tu hermano y quizá un postre para después de la comida.

- De acuerdo, entonces –dijo abatido-. Yo termino de recoger la cocina –le dijo cuando ella se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a limpiar.

- Muy bien, me das la oportunidad de darme una ducha y a cambiarme. No tardo.

La vio alejarse rumbo al cuarto que ambos compartían, observó su figura moverse al compás de sus pasos, sus curvas bien formadas, sus piernas delgadas y desnudas. Sintió deseos de acorralarla contra la pared y besar sus labios..., un sentimiento de hambre se instaló en la boca de su estómago, pero no por comida... sino por ella. Por sentir sus manos sobre su piel, por saciarse de su boca y de su cuerpo; luego cayó en cuenta que estaba embobado en la puerta de la habitación donde ella había desaparecido minutos antes y se regañó a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por su imaginación.

**ººº**

Lo peor para InuYasha era ir de compras, pero definitivamente con Kagome cualquier cosa era divertida. No era como las demás chicas superficiales, le gustaba entrar en lugares que quizá a las demás jovencitas les parecía inapropiado. El joven reía ante las muecas y/ o comentarios que su joven novia le decía, definitivamente, esa chica sabía como quitarle el nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué te parece ese detalle para tu hermano?

- ¿Un suéter amarillo? –Kagome le enseñó la lengua en señal de broma y disgusto-. No, pequeña, Sesshomaru es mucho más conservador..., ¿te parece mejor un libro?

- Eso quería escuchar –le dijo ella sonriente-, tú eres quien conoce a tu hermano, yo pocas veces lo vi. Recuerda que Sesshomaru no era muy locuaz que digamos.

Compraron un libro titulado: _Los 7 hábitos de las personas altamente efectivas_, de Stephen Covey. InuYasha rogó internamente para que fuera del agrado de su hermano, tenía demasiado tiempo de no verlo. Después de ahí continuaron entre las tiendas, buscando un regalo para los padres del joven Taisho. Se detuvieron en un local de cuadros, donde Kagome fue encantada por uno especialmente bello, llamado _Destino_, donde una joven mujer de cabellos negros observaba a un hombre joven de cabello plateado sentado junto al río. InuYasha también quedó maravillado con el juego de tonos que se hacían en el horizonte y ante el mutuo entendimiento lo compraron.

- Me gusta más para el departamento –dijo Kagome algo apenada.

- Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo, vamos a buscar otra cosa para mis padres –le dijo sonriente.

Así fue como terminaron por comprar una pipa para el Señor Inu-No Taisho y para su mujer, un gran ramo de flores, entre las que destacaban unas grandes margaritas de colores llamativos. A la una de la tarde, la pareja subió al auto del joven InuYasha, y se dirigieron entre el tráfico a casa de los Señores Taisho.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. La casa de los padres de InuYasha era realmente enorme, contaba con un gran patio delantero, una cochera, el terreno estaba fincado con un bello barandal de forja y la puerta era de caoba, un color oscuro, justo como InuYasha podía recordarlo. Además del auto de su padre, también había Audi plateado frente al terreno, _-'De seguro Sesshomaru ya llegó'-_, se dijo el chico. A lado de esa casa estaba un templo, donde Kagome podía recordarse bajando y/ o subiendo todos los días desde que iba a la escuela sola. Ambos sonrieron ante sus recuerdos y bajaron del auto.

- Bien. Aquí vamos –se dijo InuYasha.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien –le dijo Kagome, tomándolo de la mano y sujetando dos de los regalos.

Caminaron hacia la reja la cual estaba abierta, como siempre. Entraron por el portal y caminaron hasta la puerta de caoba. InuYasha golpeó la puerta varias veces, hasta que fue abierta por una mujer de cabellos castaño largo, recogido en una preciosa trenza; tenía unos ojos de color verde y les sonrió.

- ¡Rin! –exclamó Kagome.

- ¡Kagome! –dijo la chica frente a ella. Ambas se abrazaron con mucho cariño, parecían conocerse desde hacía tiempo-. Pero que sorpresa, Kagome, que gusto verte.

- Vaya que es sorpresa –dijo la pelinegra-, no pensé encontrarte aquí. Me habían llegado los rumo...

- Ejem... –InuYasha carraspeó y Kagome lo miró apenada.

- Disculpa. InuYasha ella es Rin, es una de mis mejores amigas. Rin, él es InuYasha –los presentó.

- Mucho gusto, InuYasha –dijo la mujer y extendió su mano-. Pero pasen, tus padres están en la parte trasera junto con tu hermano.

Kagome e InuYasha entraron a la casa, la cual seguía tal cual InuYasha podía revocar entre sus recuerdos. Sujetó más fuerte la mano de Kagome y ella entendió que su novio estaba más que muerto de nervios..., tenía mucho miedo. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. El joven observó desde dentro a su madre y a su padre; la mujer tendría alrededor de unos 47 años, su cabello antes negro como la noche ahora estaba veteado de algunas motas grises. Su padre, el gran Inu-No Taisho, tenía 52 años de edad, pero no se veía demacrado, al contrario con esa sonrisa se veía sumamente jovial. Y junto a ellos, un hombre de 28 años de edad haciendo una ligera mueca que parecía una sonrisa divertida. Pocas veces, InuYasha había visto a su hermano reír de aquella manera.

- Rin, querida, ¿por qué tardas tanto? –la voz fuerte del señor Taisho le entró de lleno a los oídos a InuYasha que apretó más el agarre de la mano de Kagome.

- No puedo hacerlo –musitó con la voz apagada y sus ojos reflejaban pánico.

- Por supuesto que puedes, cachorro –Kagome le animó-, vamos... –la joven le jaló de la mano y ella atravesó la puerta justo detrás de Rin, quien acababa de salir-. ¡Buenas tardes! –saludó Kagome hacia los presentes.

Izaoy Taisho, giró su rostro hacia la joven que hablaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su cara. El Señor Inu-No Taisho observó a la pareja que acaba de entrar, y una sonrisa radiante y llena de felicidad apareció en su rostro. Sesshomaru recibió a los recién llegados con un semblante de seriedad, que finalmente fue reemplazado por una diminuta sonrisa.

- InuYasha –murmuró Sesshomaru.

- H-hola –alcanzó a murmurar-. Mamá..., papá...

- Acércate –le susurró Kagome, le quitó el ramo de flores de las manos y lo soltó.

El chico al sentirse soltado, caminó unos pasos hacia la mesa. Su madre acaba de ponerse de pie y lo veía acercarse, tendió su mano hacia el joven y éste temblorosamente la tomó con miedo. Izaoy se tiró a sus brazos y le rodeó por los hombros, mientras que las lágrimas dejaban su camino sobre su rostro. El más pequeño de los Taisho, se aferró al cuerpo de su madre y dejó que sus propias lágrimas bañaran su rostro.

- Perdóname –su voz se ahogó entre sus sentimientos.

- Nada, no tengo nada que perdonarte –le dijo la mujer levantando su rostro y secando las lágrimas de su hijo.

- InuYasha –el señor Taisho se acercó a su esposa e hijo, se veía realmente imponente puesto que era todavía un poco más alto que InuYasha.

- Papá... –Inu-No Taisho abrazó a su hijo y éste le devolvió el gesto. Durante varios segundos, padre e hijo se mantuvieron abrazados.

- Pero hija, tanto tiempo sin verte –la señora Izaoy se acercó de inmediato a la ojiazul y le dio un gran abrazo-. Es un gusto volverte a ver, cariño.

- Igualmente, señora –dijo la chica entregándole el ramo de flores que, previamente, le había quitado a su novio.

- Kagome, pequeña –exclamó el padre de InuYasha dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba. Sus ojos ámbar, estaban rojizos por las lágrimas que terminaba por derramar.

- Señor Taisho... –dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sin esperarlo se vio envuelta en unos brazos fuertes y sumergida en el cuerpo de aquel hombre-. Me da gusto verlos de nuevo –dijo la joven cuando fue soltada-, tome –le entregó el paquete que iba dirigido a él.

- Pequeña, no se hubieran molestado –dijo aquel enorme hombre-, pero por favor, siéntense.

Quisieron hacerlo, pero al dirigirse a la mesa se encontraron con una escena que no podían interrumpir: el encuentro de dos hermanos que se odiaban. Sesshomaru estaba de pie frente a InuYasha y se veían fijamente; Rin se encontraba observándolos alternadamente, ninguno de los dos decía algo, solamente se miraban.

- Volviste –Sesshomaru fue quien rompió el silencio.

- Así es –respondió el hermano menor-, ¿pensaste que jamás lo haría?

- Al contrario, me preguntaba por cuánto más tiempo debía esperar por mi hermano –y sus palabras llegaron hasta los oídos del pequeño Taisho, quien se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de bajar su mirada-. Nunca fui un buen hermano mayor –admitió.

- Yo ni siquiera supe ser un buen hermano, siempre me vi cegado por mis impulsos –se dijo más para sí mismo.

El mayor de los Taisho, se acercó a su hermano y tendió su mano. El más joven, atinó a estrecharla, pero sin esperar tampoco la reacción del frío y serio Sesshomaru le dio un abrazo, uno donde le explicaba lo tonto que se había comportado, un abrazo que le pedía que lo perdonara por tanto tiempo, un abrazo que le decía que lo quería a pesar de todas sus diferencias. El muchacho, al verse abrazado por su pequeño hermano se sorprendió y miró a su novia quien simplemente le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; fue entonces que también él le devolvió el abrazo, entregándole el perdón que InuYasha le pedía, contestándole en silencio que también lo quería porque eran hermanos, familia.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron y luego voltearon a ver su familia, quienes los veían contentos ante aquella muestra de cariño real. Los señores Taisho se abrazaron mientras les sonreían, Rin se acercó a su novio y le abrazó con ternura; Kagome se encontraba de pie sonriéndole de una manera brillante, de esas sonrisas que le decían: _-"Lo lograste"-_. Y el joven se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, le acarició la mejilla con una devoción y paciencia infinita. Acercó sus rostro hacia el de ella y le besó los labios.

- Gracias –le susurró, mirándola fijamente.

- Lo hiciste tú solo –dijo ella.

- Vamos, sentémonos a comer –dijo la señora Taisho-, Rin, acompáñame.

- Yo también la acompaño, señora...

- Izaoy, Kagome... no me llames señora... –le dijo afectuosamente la mujer-, me haces sentir aún más vieja.

- De acuerdo, Izaoy.

Las tres mujeres entraron a la casa, minutos que los hombres aprovecharon para conversar animadamente. Sesshomaru tenía ya su propio bufete de abogados, el cual era uno de los más importantes en Tokio; el señor Inu-No Taisho tenía poco de haberse retirado de su trabajo como contador de una de las empresas más prestigiadas de toda la ciudad, en la cual también era socio.

- ¿Y tú, hijo? –preguntó su padre.

- Estoy trabajando en una empresa de ensamble, me encargo de los sistemas de inventarios y de costeo –respondió el joven.

- Así que te especializaste en la rama de contabilidad –dijo Sesshomaru.

- Algo así, los contadores son los que deberían de costear realmente, pero quienes sabemos de sistemas somos nosotros, los licenciados en sistemas –InuYasha dio un trago a su vaso de agua-, tuve que aprender a costear, lo cual no es nada fácil.

- De hecho –dijo su padre-, costear no es nada sencillo. ¿Y Kagome... ya terminó de estudiar?

- Está terminando su último semestre de Diseño Gráfico –dijo.

- ¿Hablas de mí? –Kagome volvía con varios platos en mano y los cubiertos sobre ellos.

- De quién si no... –dijo el chico, quitándole la loza y la miró, a lo que Kagome sonrió divertida.

Detrás de la pelinegra llegó Izaoy y Rin, cada una con un platillo diferente. Las tres parejas se dispusieron a degustar de la comida entre risas y algarabía, el señor Taisho se quedó un momento pensativo, marcando en su cerebro ese día en especial, el día en que su hijo menor volvía a casa y la alegría de aquel hogar parecía regresar de a poco.

- ¿Me puedes decir, de dónde se conocen? –Sesshomaru había notado la amabilidad y compañerismo con los que Kagome y Rin se trataban y la curiosidad lo atormentaba.

- Kagome y yo fuimos compañeras de la universidad –respondió la joven de cabellos castaños a su novio.

- Algunas clases las llevamos juntas, sobre todo las de tronco común –explicó Kagome-, Rin es Licenciada en Derecho, con especialidad en Mercadotecnia y yo soy Licenciada en Diseño Gráfico, con especialización en Publicidad. Nos dejamos de ver cuando ella se fue de intercambio a Ámsterdam.

- Regresé el año pasado, ¿todavía sigues con la idea de tu despacho de diseño, Kagome? –preguntó la novia de Sesshomaru.

- Sí, de hecho la universidad me ha estado apoyando –respondió ella.

- Si gustas, podría echarte una mano con el papeleo –le dijo Rin y Kagome contenta asintió.

- Serías de gran ayuda, Rin... –le dijo la pelinegra-, sinceramente no me confío mucho del abogado de la universidad, me parece de lo peor, y tú conoces de lo que se trata la mercadotecnia y el diseño.

- El lunes me presento en tu departamento, si no hay problema.

- Claro que no, te esperaré allí como a las dos de la tarde, ¿te parece? -

- ¡Oye, a esa hora llego a comer...! –exclamó InuYasha y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no debía decir eso-, yo... mejor me callo, ¿cierto?

- Creo que sería lo mejor –le dijo Sesshomaru ocultando una carcajada. El rostro de Kagome acababa de tomar un color rosado intenso.

La sobremesa continuó en paz, luego de aquella tonta intromisión por parte de InuYasha. Las mujeres conversaban animadamente, mientras que los hombres de vez en cuando soltaban alguna risotada, producto de algún comentario gracioso. La tarde se hizo presente y las seis personas allí reunidas no parecían darse cuenta siquiera.

- Creí que había venido a escuchar algo nuevo de tu parte –dijo InuYasha observando a su hermano-. Al menos, fue lo que papá dijo...

- Sí, de hecho –dijo Sesshomaru e inconscientemente volteó a ver a Rin, quien también lo miró fijamente-. Ven aquí, preciosa –le llamó a la joven, cuyo rostro se iluminó por el apodo tan cariñoso que su novio le dio. Rin se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, y se paró junto a Sesshomaru que también se había puesto de pie; le tomó la mano delicadamente y luego observó a su padre-: Papá, Rin y yo nos vamos a casar.

- Oh, hijo –Izaoy fue la primera en reaccionar, puesto que se levantó de inmediato y abrazó a su futura nuera y a Sesshomaru, que aunque no fuera su hijo lo quería como tal.

- Enhorabuena Sesshomaru, –dijo el señor Taisho reaccionando-, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que ver a mis hijos realizados.

- ¡Que felicidad! –exclamó Kagome, abrazando a su amiga, quien también se veía sumamente contenta. InuYasha reaccionó poco tiempo después felicitando a los futuros esposos.

- Nos gustaría que fueran nuestros padrinos –le dijo Rin a Kagome y la joven se sorprendió.

- Pero, ¿cómo? –dijo la pelinegra-, ya nos tenían contemplados...

- Desde que te conocí supe que InuYasha y tú terminaría juntos; y aunque no lo estuvieran, Sesshomaru y yo decidimos que ambos fueran los padrinos –Kagome abrazó de nuevo a su amiga-, él te tiene un gran aprecio aunque nunca lo demostrase.

- Me da tanto gusto que se vayan a casar –exclamó la ojiazul y luego se dirigió a su cuñado, quien le sacaba toda su cabeza y un poco más-. Cuñado... –le dijo y sonrió.

- Cuñada –respondió él y le sonrió sincero-, aceptarán ser nuestros padrinos, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto –respondió ella-, serán muy felices, señor Taisho...

- Usted también lo será, señorita Higurashi –respondió en la misma forma seria que Kagome había adoptado y luego se abrazaron.

- Sólo espero que _ella_ no vuelva a meterse en nuestras vidas –Kagome dijo lentamente desde su posición.

- Ni te preocupes por Kikyo Kimura, que de ese estorbo me encargo yo –le dijo Sesshomaru despreocupado.

- ¿Cómo lo harás? –le preguntó la joven cuando se soltaron.

- Soy abogado, Kagome, tú solo dime si ella te molesta y levantaremos una orden de restricción en su contra. No podrá acercarse ni a ti ni a InuYasha.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ya me ha molestado? –preguntó curiosa.

- Aunque InuYasha no se de cuenta he estado más al pendiente de él de lo que piensa, -Kagome sonrió-, esa mujerzuela quiso engatusarme alguna vez, pero no soy tonto. Al no verme caer en sus juegos, lo intentó con mi hermano, y lo logró –los ojos chocolate de Kagome se vieron apagados-. Pero no pienses en ello ahora, pequeña... él está contigo y como te digo si vuelve a molestarte, tan solo contáctame.

- Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablan? –InuYasha llegó por detrás de su novia y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Nada, _cachorro_, Sesshomaru me decía que seríamos los padrinos de su boda –respondió Kagome en complicidad con su cuñado.

- Pero claro, ni de chiste diría que no.

La familia Taisho, en compañía de la señorita Kagome Higurashi y de Rin Tsukino, hacían planes de boda. Las mujeres se encargarían de todos los detalles de la novia, mientras que los caballeros discutían cuando irían a pedir la mano de la futura señora Taisho.

**º$º$º**

La joven pareja, compuesta por Kagome Higurashi e InuYasha Taisho, se dirigían a su departamento, luego de haberse despedido de los padres del segundo y repetir reiteradas veces que el siguiente fin de semana volverían a la casa de los Taisho para comer con ellos, de alguna forma InuYasha debía recuperar todo el tiempo que no estuvo con ellos. Al llegar al departamento, se dejaron caer sobre la cama de la habitación principal, miraron el techo unos minutos en completo silencio.

- Todo salió a pedir de boca –dijo la joven acurrucándose en el pecho de InuYasha.

- Así es –dijo el joven rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo-, sin ti me hubiera quedado echado en la cama, no hubiera ido a verlos.

- Entonces menos mal que estuve aquí hoy...

- No, menos mal que has estado aquí siempre –corrigió el joven dándole un beso en la frente-. No puedo creer que Sesshomaru se vaya a casar.

- Sí, es increíble –respondió la joven con una voz agotada.

- Estás exhausta –le dijo InuYasha.

- No es... cierto –Kagome dio un gran bostezo-, de acuerdo... sí, estoy agotada –se rindió.

Perezosamente se levantó de su lugar tibiecito y se metió al baño donde se cambió de ropa, al salir InuYasha ya se encontraba en pijama y debajo de la sábana. Kagome le sonrió y se talló los ojos con sueño.

- Pareces niña chiquita haciendo eso –le dijo el chico de ojos ámbar.

- No seas necio, _cachorro_ –se metió debajo de la sábana y se pegó hacia el cuerpo de su novio.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió divertida, al mismo tiempo que debajo de la sábana su mano comenzaba a moverse por todo el torso de InuYasha, quien solamente sonrió. La ojiazul abrió los ojos y vio la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro con ojos cerrados; su mano bajó hasta el filo de la playera de dormir de InuYasha y de un movimiento casi imperceptible la introdujo por debajo de ella subiendo lentamente por su estómago, su torso y su pecho, donde la dejó estática.

- No hagas eso –le dijo InuYasha, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó inocente y el joven abrió sus bellos ojos ámbar.

- Poner cara de inocente ante el hecho de estar provocándome –InuYasha bajó su rostro hasta el de ella y besó sus labios.

- Buenas noches, _cachorro_ –susurró Kagome y sacó su mano de dentro de su playera, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- Que descanses, pequeña.

Y casi de un suspiro, ambos se dejaron llevar por Morfeo. Siendo acompañados el uno por el otro, los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos, ante la sensación latente de que el amor mutuo los hacía invencibles.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Fin de cap: Sábado 25 de febrero de 2006, 8:13 pm._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera... jejeje... no los uso para fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**-CE-:** Cambio de escena.

_Disculpen toda la tardanza, espero tener mucho más tiempo ahora que he terminado las clases de la escuela, tan sólo me faltan los exámenes finales. Espero q todos mis lectores estén bien. El capítulo de la otra historia, prometo agregarlo pronto; de hecho tmb me están presionando con uno de Harry Potter... así q más vale q me ponga manos a la obra. _

_A todos, muchas gracias. A los que han estado, mil gracias. A quienes me apoyan, LOS QUIERO. A quien sea que lea esto: Gracias x tomarte la molestia. _

_Nindë_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Capítulo 5. Un amargo encuentro.**

Los días en el departamento que compartía InuYasha con Kagome habían vuelto a su completa calma. Ya eran dos semanas desde que el chico había logrado reconciliarse con sus padres y los había visitado por lo menos los fines de semana. La chica había vuelto a sus clases y al papeleo de su empresa.

Tal como habían acordado, Rin visitó a Kagome en el departamento de InuYasha. La joven estaba maravillada por la relación que llevaban esos dos, pero de alguna manera era bueno verlos juntos.

- ¿Cómo vas con la boda? –preguntó la pelinegra.

- Estoy casi segura de que Sesshomaru terminará por marearse con tantas llamadas –confesó la otra chica riendo.

- No exageres, Rin, Sesshomaru sabe manejar su estrés –le animó Kagome-. Además, creo que InuYasha puede ayudarle en ello, al igual que su padre.

- Sí, eso espero, de verdad quiero que todo salga perfecto.

- No te preocupes –Kagome le sonrió-. ¿Ya sabes como será tu vestido?

- No, de hecho quería saber si el fin de semana estás libre para ir al centro comercial –preguntó la joven comprometida.

- ¡Por supuesto! Me encanta la idea –le dijo su amiga-. Sango podría acompañarnos...

- ¡Estupendo!

Conversaron un rato más sobre sus estudios y sobre aquel estudio de Diseño que Kagome quería poner como empresa personal. Rin se encontraba realmente sorprendida por lo centrada y decidida que se mostraba su amiga. Tan entradas estaba en su conversación que no notaron cuando InuYasha entraba al departamento y las observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

- Kagome... –le llamó, viendo que ella seguía sumida en el diseño del logotipo de su empresa.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó ella, siendo sorprendida por su voz-, llegaste, _cachorro_ –dejó la libreta de dibujo sobre la mesilla y se levantó para recibirlo.

- Sí, preciosa... –le dijo dulcemente, aventando por ahí su maletín y yendo hasta ella para besar sus labios-. Hola Rin –le saludó el joven.

- Hola InuYasha... –le dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Kagome interesada.

- Bien, ya sabes. Cada vez que el jefe quiere agregarle algo nuevo a su producto yo tengo que volver a costearlo... –dijo él algo fastidiado.

- Parece que no te agrada del todo la contabilidad, InuYasha –le dijo Rin divertida.

- No, no es eso. Al contrario me gusta mucho la contabilidad, pero mi jefe cada rato se la pasa queriendo cambiar de materiales, o ponerle algo nuevo al producto terminado.

- Bueno, _cachorro_, es parte de la innovación –le dijo Kagome.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo él y le sonrió-. ¿Les parece que vayamos a comer a algún lado?... Me muero de hambre -confesó.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Rin? –preguntó la ojiazul.

- Por supuesto, -respondió-, tan sólo llamaré a Se... –y antes de que pudiera terminar el nombre de su prometido, su móvil sonaba insistentemente en su bolsa.

- Creo que pensó en lo mismo que tú –dijo Kagome divertida y ella asintió.

- Hola cariño... sí, todavía estoy en casa de Kagome... no, amor, no hemos comido... de hecho InuYasha acababa de decirnos lo mismo... ¿vienes para acá?... De acuerdo, te esperamos para irnos todos juntos... Hasta luego, amor –Rin colgó la llamada y metió su móvil de nuevo en la bolsa-. Dijo que no tardaba.

- Más le vale porque de verdad me muero de hambre... –dijo InuYasha.

Tanto Rin como Kagome rieron por el comentario, y para matar el tiempo guardaron las libretas de dibujo, y todos los papeles que habían estado revisando para el despacho de diseño. La joven de cabellos negros se metió en su habitación para sacar su bolso y cuando salió, Sesshomaru entraba al departamento.

- Buenas tardes –saludó cortésmente.

- Cariño... –Rin lo recibió con un beso en los labios.

- ¡Que bueno que llegas! –dijo su hermano-, Kagome... ¡ya es hora!

- Ya estoy aquí, _cachorro_ –la joven acababa de ponerse a su lado-. Hola Sesshomaru...

- Hola Kagome –le dijo el muchacho-, ¿nos vamos?

Los demás asintieron, InuYasha y Kagome subieron al auto del primero, mientras que Rin y Sesshomaru al del segundo. El hijo mayor de los Taisho les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, y se dirigieron a un lugar llamado _"Scheibe" _(N1). Según Kagome pudo apreciar, el lugar era muy juvenil, había fotografías en todos lados, afiches de equipos de fútbol americano, de béisbol, entre otras cosas varias.

- Buenas tardes, ¿mesa para cuatro? –preguntó una chica pelirroja de ojos verde brillante.

- Por favor –dijo el prometido de Rin.

- ¿A nombre de quién?

- Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho.

La joven se apresuró a desocupar una mesa del restaurante y los pasó casi de inmediato. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa, y pidieron sus bebidas, mientras elegían qué ordenar.

- Veo que el apellido Taisho sigue siendo respetado y temido por muchos –murmuró InuYasha divertido.

- Algo por el estilo –dijo su hermano-. Cuando papá tenía su despacho contable el consorcio de empresas sabían que era el mejor. Al dejar el despacho y dedicarse de lleno a la empresa donde ahora es socio, el nombre quedó en el aire. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comencé a ejercer como abogado, así que el los Taisho regresamos a ser de los favoritos.

InuYasha se quedó sin decir una sola palabra. Su padre había (y seguía siendo) un gran contador, mientras que su hermano ejercía abogacía desde hacía tiempo y era respetado. ¿Él? Él seguía siendo el mismo InuYasha Taisho de antaño, como Licenciado en Sistemas no era muy reconocido en el mundo de la tecnología, puesto que él estaba más dedicado a la administración que a nada. Se sintió menos. Frente a su hermano, se sintió pequeño e insignificante.

- ¿Te pasa algo, _cachorro_? –Kagome notó esa extraña sombra en sus ojos y de inmediato supo que no se sentía bien consigo mismo.

- ¡Ah! No, nada, preciosa... –mintió el joven de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar.

- ¿Seguro, InuYasha? –insistió la joven, y él le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Están listos para ordenar? –un joven mesero se acercó a ellos dispuesto a tomar su orden.

**º$º$º**

Al finalizar su comida, InuYasha y Sesshomaru se repartieron la cuenta, tampoco quería quedar como un aprovechado frente a su hermano. Y aunque Sesshomaru se empecinó en pagar él, Rin le hizo entrar en razón dejándolos a los dos pagar la mitad de la cuenta. Eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando salieron de aquel lugar, y las chicas rogaron para que las llevaran a algún otro lado. Los hermanos Taisho no tuvieron más opción que atender a sus peticiones, aunque en casa tuvieran miles de cosas por atender.

Las habían llevado luego a caminar alrededor de un parque, con un hermoso lago en el centro de aquel lugar. Ambas con un helado en la mano, y casi colgadas del brazo de sus respectivos novios. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sesshomaru no salía así con Rin, y definitivamente verla sonreír a cada momento con cualquier detalle era suficiente para reconocer que Rin necesitaba muchas más atenciones y calidez en su trato.

InuYasha por su parte, disfrutaba mucho esos pequeños ratos con su chica. Eran pequeñas cosas que con su anterior novia no podía disfrutar. Y hablando de _ella_, ¿qué pretendía al regresar? InuYasha tan sólo podía pensar en el daño que esa mujer le había causado a su Kagome, ese día que se habían topado en el departamento. Pero Kagome ya no había comentado nada sobre haberla visto.

- _InuYasha_... –una voz en extremo conocida para él le llamó la atención.

En un principio pensó que Kagome era quien lo llamaba, pero al descubrir ese dejo de frialdad en el fondo de su nombre pronunciado por _ella_, le había vuelto a la realidad. No era Kagome. La joven le acababa de decir que se acercarían al lago para verlo más de cerca.

- _Kikyo_... –dijo él con un tono visiblemente neutral.

- ¡Oh, InuYasha! Me da tanto gusto verte... –la fingida voz afectada de la chica le pareció de lo más burda y frívola.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, Kimura –InuYasha se puso de pie, poniendo más de un metro de por medio entre los dos.

- Ya ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre, InuYasha –de nuevo fingió sentirse herida.

- Y no lo volveré a hacer, Kimura..., no te mereces siquiera que te dirija la palabra... ¿qué haces aquí, en Tokio?

- Vine a buscar trabajo –mintió.

- Por favor, no me vengas con idioteces –InuYasha se rió de buena gana-, tú no puedes ni tomar bien los recados del teléfono... Dime la verdad, ¿a qué has venido?

- ¡InuYasha! –exclamó algo molesta por la burla. Luego sonrió seductoramente y lo miró a los ojos-. Bueno, ya que no me has creído, por qué seguir con la farsa..., he venido a recuperarte.

- Jajajaja... –el joven de cabellos negros rompió en una carcajada estruendosa, lo que hizo que Sesshomaru, Rin y Kagome se percataran de lo que sucedía-. Disculpa, Kimura, pero es que... me parece... Jajaja, tan divertido..., que tú... Jajaja, quieras... Jajaja, "recuperarme" –y continuó riendo, dándole la oportunidad a Kagome y a los demás a acercarse.

- No le veo la gracia, Taisho –dijo la muchacha de profundos ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

- Pues yo tampoco –le dijo molesto, la risa había acabado y ahora la miraba furioso.

- InuYasha... –ahora sí era la voz de Kagome y entonces su mirada se suavizó al hacer contacto con la de ella.

La chica le sonrió con ternura. InuYasha tomó la mano de Kagome y la apretó suavemente. La joven novia de InuYasha se encontraba aterrada por la presencia de aquella mujer, aunque no lo demostraba del todo. Esa mujer frente a ellos era quien le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo por largos años, y también había sido la causante del distanciamiento entre la familia Taisho y el menor de sus hijos. Por si fuera poco, Kagome pensaba que si Kikyo Kimura volvía a aparecer, InuYasha no tardaría en dejarla por ella.

- _Higurashi_ –Kikyo pronunció su nombre de manera despectiva.

- Kikyo Kimura –dijo ella.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, chiquilla –la mujer la miró desafiante, pero Kagome no se dejaría de ella..., no de nuevo. Defendería lo que era suyo. _¿Mío?_, se preguntó. Sí, InuYasha era suyo.

- Que coincidencia, yo no esperaba encontrarme una _víbora_ en la ciudad, y mírate... aquí estás –InuYasha se sorprendió por la elegancia con la que había respondido.

- Vaya..., así que _ésta_ es tu nueva muñeca de trapo –la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

- Ninguna muñeca de trapo, Kimura..., de hecho una carísima muñeca de porcelana que pretendo conservar –Kagome sonrió muy segura de sí misma al sentir los fuertes brazos de InuYasha a su alrededor.

Kikyo ardió en furia, jamás le habían hablado de esa manera y mucho menos la chiquilla esa que ahora era abrazada por InuYasha. Había sido una completa tonta al dejar a InuYasha por Onigumo, que al final de cuentas tan sólo la quería como trofeo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que con Onigumo tenía todo: dinero, reconocimiento, fama, joyas, autos, viajes a todas partes del mundo, y Onigumo era excelente en la cama.

- No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, Kikyo, pero es mejor que te vayas –le dijo Kagome-. No le eres indispensable a nadie.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Sesshomaru por fin había intervenido.

- ¡Sesshomaru, pero qué sorpresa! –exclamó Kikyo al notar su presencia. _Pero que guapo está, no ha cambiado nada_, pensó mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

- Licenciado Taisho para usted, señorita Kimura o deberé decir, señora Kenjin –le dijo con indiferencia.

- Así que te casaste con Onigumo Kenjin –dijo InuYasha-, un pez gordo, ¿no es así? –el joven sujetó la mano de su novia y miró a su hermano-. Vamonos Sesshomaru.

- Con su permiso señora Kenjin..., debo decir que no fue un placer conocerla –dijo Kagome y le sonrió de la misma forma que ella, desafiante y déspota.

Los cuatro dejaron a la mujer plantada en medio de aquel parque. Kikyo ardía en cólera, ¿cómo se enteró Sesshomaru que se había casado con Onigumo? _'Es abogado, idiota'_, le dijo una pequeña voz en su mente, _¡por supuesto! En materia legal todo se sabe._ Tenía todo planeado para engatusar de nuevo a InuYasha y ahora, con Sesshomaru pisándole los talones, ni de chiste podría hacerse pasar por soltera.

**º$º$º**

Entraron al departamento en completo silencio. No era que les molestara, sino que cada uno venía pensando en algo. Más concretamente InuYasha estaba ensimismado y Kagome tan sólo lo miraba de reojo, tratando de desentrañar qué era lo que su novio pensaba, cosa casi imposible. Lo que Kagome sí sabía con exactitud, era que estaban siendo vigilados por esa mujer, de otra forma no se la hubieran topado "casualmente" en el parque.

- Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Rin, mirando a la chica quien lucía un tanto abstraída.

- Sí, Rin, no te preocupes –dijo ella-, ¿quieren algo de tomar? –tomó de nuevo esa actitud despreocupada.

- Yo te molesto con una taza de té, Kagome –dijo Sesshomaru.

- Yo también, amiga... una taza de té no me haría mal.

- ¿Tú, InuYasha?... –el chico estaba absorto-, ¿InuYasha?... –le llamó de nuevo-, ¡InuYasha!... –Kagome se desesperó-, ¡TAISHO! –gritó al fin, y él salió de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Eh, qué? –dijo él desorientado.

- Kagome preguntaba si querías algo de tomar, InuYasha –Sesshomaru lo miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando que él se diera cuenta que su actitud pensativa no estaba ayudando mucho a la situación por la que acababan de pasar.

- Lo que traigas para ti está bien, cariño –dijo el joven de cabellos negros a su novia.

Kagome se retiró a la cocina visiblemente molesta, o decepcionada, de cualquiera de las dos maneras, haberse encontrado con Kikyo Kimura, es decir, Kikyo Kenjin, no era una buena señal. Por lo menos podía estar tranquila de que esa mujer estuviese ahora casada con otro hombre, al menos así no tendría por qué acercarse a su InuYasha.

**-CE-**

- Eres un completo idiota –le dijo su futura cuñada muy directamente, Sesshomaru no hizo nada por detenerla-. Mira que distraerte en quién-sabe-qué-cosa, aunque supongo que es en la aparición de la señora Kenjin..., por si no te has dado cuenta, InuYasha Taisho, tienes una novia a la cual debes darle seguridad no asustarla con tus ausentismos.

- Yo... -

- Ni se te ocurra decir "estoy confundido", porque juro que te acordarás de mí, InuYasha –Rin tomó aire y se dirigió de nuevo a él-: ahora mismo irás a la cocina y hablarás con ella.

- Oye, tu prometida tiene carácter... –le susurró a Sesshomaru, quien se rió divertido por la afirmación.

- Pues claro que tiene carácter. ¿Quién crees que me pondrá en mi lugar cuando lo necesite? –dijo él y estrechó a su novia entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ya! –le espetó Rin casi de golpe y le señaló la puerta de la cocina.

**-CE-**

Al entrar a la cocina, la vio ir y venir sacando la loza para el té. La olla del agua yacía sobre la estufa. Y entonces la vio detenerse en el _sink_ de la cocina y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Una gota salada se deslizó por su mejilla e InuYasha se sintió terriblemente mal al verla quebrarse frente a sus ojos. No lo pensó casi nada, se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó por la espalda, ella se sobresaltó al principio y al sentir su aroma quiso zafarse del abrazo.

- Shh, tranquila, pequeña –le dijo con suavidad y ella quiso volver a zafarse-, perdóname, preciosa... soy un idiota. No sé reaccionar ante situaciones no previstas..., perdón... –Kagome dejó de luchar contra aquellos brazos y se refugió en ellos-. Kagome..., por favor..., deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así... –la joven detuvo su llanto y le miró a los ojos-, mi pequeña, de verdad soy un tonto, perdóname –le suplicó.

- ¡InuYasha! –sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello-, tengo tanto miedo de perderte... _ella_ sigue metiéndose en nuestras vidas, me dejarás... y...

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso, Kagome? –InuYasha la miró con ternura-, ¿no te he dicho cuánto te quiero, mi pequeña? Eres la única para mí... la única –repitió y la abrazó de nuevo-, no te dejaré, Kagome, no lo haré.

Ambos se tranquilizaron. El encuentro con Kikyo Kenjin no había sido bueno para ninguno. Finalmente, cuando los dos estuvieron serenos y dispuestos a salir de la cocina, llevaron el té hacia la sala, donde Sesshomaru y Rin les esperaban sonrientes. Tomaron sus tazas de té, conversando animadamente entre ellos, hacía tiempo que InuYasha no pasaba tan buena tarde en compañía de su hermano, mucho menos de la prometida de éste y de su novia. A pesar del daño que Kikyo pudo causar ese día, parecía que se acabaría bien.

Unas horas más tarde, el móvil de Kagome empezó a sonar y ella de inmediato contestó, alejándose un poco de la conversación.

- ¿Hola?... ¡Sango!... Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?... Ay, ¿en serio?... ¿y cómo sigue?... Bueno, menos mal que se encuentra mejor... claro, mañana iremos a verlos... Salúdame a Kohaku... ¡hasta luego! –colgó la llamada y se acercó de nuevo a los demás.

- ¿Pasó algo, Kagome? –preguntó InuYasha.

- Pues, recuerdas a Shippo, el primo más pequeño de Miroku –el menor de los Taisho asintió-, sus padres tienen poco de haber fallecido y el niño se quedará con Miroku.

- Que mala suerte, pobre chiquillo –dijo InuYasha.

- Dijo Sango que se encuentra mucho mejor, pero imagínate tan sólo tiene 12 años, será difícil para Miroku el poder criarlo... –dijo Kagome.

- Sin contar con que este hecho cambiará al niño -observó Rin.

- Le he dicho a Sango que mañana pasaremos a verlos –InuYasha asintió.

- Bueno muchachos, ya es tarde y nosotros debemos llegar a casa –Sesshomaru y Rin se levantaron de su lugar, y era el mayor de los Taisho quien hablaba.

- Me dio un gusto poder platicar contigo, Kagome, nos reuniremos de nuevo para revisar bien el papeleo –le dijo Rin.

- En cuanto tenga en mi poder las escrituras de las oficinas que voy a comprar te llamo para poner todo en orden –dijo Kagome y se abrazaron-. A mí también me dio gusto verte. Nos veremos el fin de semana, ¿cierto?

- Claro, yo te llamo.

- Con permiso, Kagome..., hoy nos divertimos bastante –dijo el serio Sesshomaru dándole un abrazo a su joven cuñada.

- Más seguido deberías salir con nosotros, Sesshomaru... –le dijo Kagome-, que el trabajo no lo asfixie Licenciado Taisho.

- De acuerdo, Licenciada... –rió ante el mote-. Nos vemos luego, hermano.

- Tenlo por seguro, Sesshomaru, pasaré por tu oficina en estos días para molestar –InuYasha recibió un golpe de Kagome-, es decir, para ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda.

- Tu novia también tiene carácter, ¿no es así? –el hermano menor se rió por aquel comentario y luego terminó por asentir-. Hasta luego...

Al despedirse, la pareja Taisho-Higurashi entró al departamento de nuevo. Recogieron los pocos trastos que habían usado para el té y luego de lavarlos se dirigieron a su habitación. La luna comenzaba a levantarse tras la montaña, ambos observaron el espectáculo que aquella luna casi llena les regalaba.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? –le preguntó InuYasha.

- Sí, _cachorro_, tan sólo... pensaba... –dijo ella algo ausente-, no quisiera ni imaginar en lo que esa mujer puede hacer..., nos está vigilando, InuYasha, puedo sentirlo...

- Preciosa, no pienses en ello, si vuelve a acercarse a nosotros...

- Esa mujer me da miedo, -confesó, interrumpiéndolo-, hará de todo por recuperarte, aunque tú ya no sientas nada por ella.

- Tranquila, pequeña, todo estará bien –le tranquilizó y la abrazó.

- De acuerdo –dijo ella sonriendo-. Iré a darme una ducha, no tardo.

Él le permitió el paso hacia el cuarto de baño. Kagome abrió la llave y dejó que el vapor inundara la habitación; sin embargo, la puerta se había quedado entreabierta, permitiéndole a InuYasha observar la figura de Kagome reflejada en el espejo. No es que fuera un pervertido, pero le atraía de una forma enteramente pura. Se quedó de pie, mientras la observaba. La chica dejó caer la blusa que llevaba puesta aquel día, luego bajó los jeans lentamente, como si supiera que él estuviera ahí mirándola.

Paseó su mirada por todo su cuerpo, subiendo desde los tobillos hacia arriba, deteniéndose en sus caderas, en la forma deliciosa que hacían sus curvas, su cintura pequeña, su torso desnudo, su espalda que era cubierta por un manto negro de cabello, que luego fue reemplazado por moño para no mojarlo. Kagome retiró su ropa interior, así como su sostén dejándolos caer en algún lugar cerca de toda su demás ropa.

El cuerpo de InuYasha comenzó a reaccionar ante todo aquello, su temperatura aumentó considerablemente. Deseó enterrar sus dedos en aquella suave piel blanca, quería llenarse de su olor, de su esencia. Comenzó a sudar al pensarse con ella en la cama, haciéndola suya, arrancándole la respiración..., llenándola de besos, ahogándose en pasión junto con ella. El deseo se volvió más evidente al sentir su miembro endurecerse bajo su pantalón, haciéndolo gemir de desesperación. Alcanzó a ver a Kagome entrar en la tina para relajarse y prefirió dejar de verla, sino, optaría por entrar y hacerla suya sin siquiera pedírselo.

Se cambió de ropa y se aventó en la cama. Suspiró cansado y estremecido por lo que Kagome le provocaba sin siquiera haberlo tocado. Minutos después Kagome salía del cuarto de baño, ataviada de unos diminutos bóxers (N/A: de esos para niñas) y una blusa de tirantes que le ajustaba perfectamente. InuYasha gimió inaudiblemente de nuevo.

- ¿Desde cuando usas esa ropa para dormir? –le preguntó.

- La compré hace días –dijo ella-, ¿no te gusta? –su cara se ensombreció.

- No es eso, preciosa... –dijo aguantando las ganas que tenía por arrancársela-, tan sólo me sorprendiste –ella sonrió-. Ven, a dormir que es tarde.

Se metió debajo de la sábana y acercó su cuerpo al de él, haciendo que InuYasha la rodeara por la cintura. El chico aspiró su aroma profundamente, llenándose de ella. Su hombro quedó descubierto a la altura del rostro de InuYasha, quien sin pensarlo lo besó sensualmente, yendo desde el hombro hasta la curvatura del cuello. Dejó salir su aliento en ese lugar, estremeciendo a la chica, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

- Te quiero, bonita –le dijo con voz ronca-, de verdad te quiero demasiado.

- Yo también te quiero –Kagome se giró en el abrazo y sujetó su rostro-, eres mío –susurró, para luego besarlo profundamente.

InuYasha respondió el beso de una manera apasionada, de esas que te quitan el aliento. Saboreó sus labios de una forma hambrienta, como si fuera la primera vez que los besaba. La sujetó con mayor fuerza, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo. Y sin que él lo quisiera realmente, Kagome se separó, respirando agitadamente. Él se sonrió.

- ¿Por qué tan posesiva repentinamente?

- Para que te enteres que no me separarán de ti –dijo ella con voz melosa.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el sorpresivo regreso de la señora Kenjin? –ella asintió y él sonrió divertido.

- No sólo eso –dijo Kagome traviesa-, me perteneces –susurró con sensualidad.

- ¿Me provocas? –le dijo InuYasha bastante alegre con la situación.

- ¿Usted qué cree, señor Taisho?

- Que me gusta este jueguito, señorita Higurashi –InuYasha sonrió malicioso.

- Uy, pero adivine qué, señor... –el joven le instó a que hablara-, tendremos que dejar el jueguito para después... –InuYasha se rió por lo dicho.

- De acuerdo..., -afirmó-, pero no te me escapas, preciosa.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. El menor de los Taisho apagó la luz del buró y se dejaron llevar por el sueño. El día había estado bien. Pesado cuando se encontraron con Kikyo, pero liviano al enterarse que la mujer estaba casada con Onigumo Kenjin. Sin embargo, quedaba en el aire su macabra idea de "recuperar" a InuYasha, lo cual no tenía a Kagome del todo contenta. Sólo esperaba que dejara de molestar, porque si volvía a acercarse, Sesshomaru tendría que levantar la orden de restricción en su contra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera... jejeje... no los uso para fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

_Este capítulo puede contener algunas escenas subidas de tono. Todavía no está listo para el lemon, tendrán que esperar un poco más . Por cierto, muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha mandado reviews y hasta ahora a Kikyo-90210 que me ha "demandado" pegar un cap. Jajaja, No te creas, q el cap ya estaba pensado para subirse, tan sólo necesitaba quien me jalara las orejas para decidirme a terminarlo y subirlo pero ya... Espero q les guste. Quizá no está tan movido como los demás, pero será divertido._

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**-CE-:** Cambio de escena.

**ooo:** Cambio de día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 6. Enredos.**

Los meses que le siguieron al encuentro con Kikyo Kenjin no podían ser considerados del todo buenos, de hecho era lo de peor. La mujer se las ingeniaba para encontrarse con InuYasha y Kagome en los lugares más inesperados. La pareja Taisho-Higurashi no sabían ya que más hacer para deshacerse de aquella molestia.

Sesshomaru les había recomendado levantar una acusación en su contra, pero ambos habían acordado que era mejor mantenerla a raya, de una u otra forma Kikyo debía cansarse. Sin embargo, luego de 3 meses de estarla 'encontrando' casualmente en los lugares que ellos frecuentaban, ya les parecía una tortura. Kagome decía que ya hasta la veía en la sopa, y esto casi era literal.

- ¡Estoy harta de verla en todos lados...! –Kagome se encontraba de compras junto a Sango y a Rin, escogiendo los vestidos de las damas para la boda de la última.

- Tranquila, Kagome... –le decía Sango-, la mujer esa tiene que terminar por cansarse.

- Lo dudo mucho, Sango –espetó la joven-, tiene más de 3 meses de estar molestando y no se ha cansado aún –Kagome se enfurruñó.

- He de confesar que no entiendo su actitud –observó Rin-, si se supone que no amaba a InuYasha cuando lo dejó... ¿por qué entonces regresa ahora a 'reclamarlo'? Es una tontería.

- Porque es una cualquiera –dijo Kagome-, lo único que le interesa es el maldito dinero y los placeres de la vida, y me refiero a cualquier tipo de placer...

- Ay, Kagome... le estás tomando más importancia de la que deberías –le dijo Sango-, quizá lo que la mujer esa quiere es que tú te canses de verla por todos lados y termines por dejar a InuYasha... ¿no lo crees así?

Kagome se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, en los cuales reflexionó acerca de lo dicho por Sango. De cierta manera tenía razón, no podía negarlo, quizás lo que Kikyo quería era que la relación con InuYasha se viera tan sofocada por ella que terminaría por dejarlo.

- ¡Que ni piense que lo dejo! –exclamó. Y luego cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar público y que había gritado con todas sus fuerzas-. Lo siento –dijo en un susurro, sonrojándose de sobremanera, mientras sus amigas se reían de su situación.

Salieron del centro comercial para dirigirse a un lugar donde podían comer. Después de dejar las cosas en el auto de Kagome y de seguir riendo por la reacción de la chica las tres se habían sentado a comer tranquilamente. Kagome y Sango habían terminado sus respectivos semestres en la universidad; la primera se había graduado por fin de Licenciado en Diseño Gráfico, mientras que Sango terminaba su cuarto semestre de la Maestría en Economía.

El fin de semestre fue lo peor para Kagome, cada vez que volvía de la universidad, pensaba que Kikyo se encontraría allí con InuYasha. Así que había logrado convencer a su novio que se cambiaran de apartamento..., después de mucho suplicar y de dar razones buenas y malas para tal cambio, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que debía haber un cambio en sus vidas y que teniendo a Kikyo tan cerca, una mudanza no sería tan malo después de todo. Ahora vivían muy cerca de la casa de los Taisho, y era un gran alivio puesto que la casa de la madre de Kagome también quedaba mucho más cerca.

El sonido de alguno de los teléfonos móviles de las chicas las hicieron rebuscar entre sus bolsos. Finalmente, fue Sango quien con un: "¡Es el mío!", contestó el teléfono.

- Hola, Miroku –dijo ella sonriendo-, bien, gracias... ¿ustedes, qué tal las miles de llamadas que tenían por hacer? –Sango lo escuchó-. Sí, Miroku, nos veremos en la noche... Sí, también le diré a las chicas... saludos a los demás –terminó la llamada y guardó el móvil.

- ¿Terminaron las "miles de llamadas"? –preguntó Rin.

- Al parecer sí, dijo que Sesshomaru estaba algo "ansioso" por terminarlas –dijo Sango con burla.

- Oh, Kami... estará de mal humor toda la semana –dijo Rin abatida. Y ante el comentario, las tres se echaron a reír muy divertidas.

Pasó el día sin mayores contratiempos. Después de comer, siguieron buscando el vestido perfecto para las damas y la madrina de honor. Luego de varias vueltas al centro comercial encontraron el que se ajustaba a sus preferencias. Sango vestiría con una falda corte "A" vaporosa hasta debajo de las rodillas color azul, con crinolina debajo y la blusa sería de manga tres cuartos de color blanco con ligeros toques del mismo tono de la falda, todo en seda cruda.

Kagome por su parte eligió un vestido de noche de color vino, la falda era ceñida a su cuerpo que llevaba una sobre-falda de gasa, mientras el corsé era strapless con cintillas en la espalda. El arreglo personal de las dos estaría a cargo de la misma persona que arreglaría a Rin en su día, y para eso no faltaba mucho.

Por la noche se reunieron en el departamento de Rin. Los chicos llegaron un poco más tarde, cuando la cena ya había sido pedida a algún lugar cercano de comida rápida. Los tres se sentaron en los sillones pesadamente y echaron la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento por descansar algo.

- Sesshomaru... –el aludido atendió al llamado de su medio hermano con una especia de gruñido-, en tu vida vuelvo a ayudarte con tu boda –Sesshomaru se le quedó viendo con una extrañeza en la cara.

- Jajaja... –y de repente el novio (Sessh) y Miroku se echaron a reír por el comentario, el primero añadió-: Hermano, uno no se casa varias veces... o al menos yo no pretendo hacerlo –Rin se había acercado al escucharlo reír y ahora se hallaba a su lado. Sesshomaru no pudo evitar el impulso que tuvo por tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hacia sí, logrando que la chica cayera sentada en sus piernas.

- Más le vale, señor Taisho –rió ella ante su gesto y lo rodeó por el cuello, susurrándole-: Te quiero –y le besó en los labios.

- Kagome... –canturreó InuYasha para que la chica lo mirara desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

InuYasha le hizo un puchero y extendió los brazos para que ella se acercara. La joven entornó los ojos ante su petición no hablada y se acercó. Se colocó a un lado y se dejó abrazar por él, quien enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. InuYasha aspiró con fuerza el aroma tan peculiar que desprendía. _Magnolias_. Esa era la esencia que Kagome llevaba impregnada, _magnolias_. Era un olor suave y fresco.

- Eres un envidioso –le dijo Miroku, sosteniendo a Sango por la cintura. Ambos reían ante la escena anterior.

- Oh, cállate... –le dijo InuYasha-, déjame estar con mi mujer en paz –Kagome se rió ante el comentario-: ¡Te ríes de mí! –exclamó con una aire ofendido.

- No... –dijo sonriente-, me río contigo –y le guiñó un ojo, para después besarlo ligeramente.

- Sólo por eso no te reclamo –le dijo disfrutando de la caricia.

- ¡Vaya! –lanzó Sango-, InuYasha sin reclamar... ¡necesito una cámara!... ¡una cámara! –la joven se rió ante la cara de repruebo que le dio su amigo, al igual que todos los demás presentes-. No seas llorón, estoy jugando.

InuYasha le enseñó la lengua como si estuviera discutiendo con una niña de 6 años, cosa que aumentó las risas de sus amigos, y hermano. Minutos más tarde, el repartidor de comidas llegaba hasta la puerta del departamento de Rin. Los seis se sentaron lo más cómodamente posible en los sillones de piel de aquel departamento; Kagome, Rin y Sango ya habían dejado sus tacones en algún rincón del lugar, mientras que los chicos terminaron por aflojar sus corbatas.

Unas horas más tarde, la pareja Taisho-Tsukino se quedaron solos en el departamento de la joven. No habían comentado nada sobre el día, ya que ella sabía que Sesshomaru estaría de un humor pésimo. Rin recogió los platos que habían usado, y comenzó a lavarlos; detrás de ella entró su prometido con los vasos y algunas cosas que tiraría a la basura. Sesshomaru se situó por la espalda de ella y le rodeó por la cintura.

- Has estado muy callada –le dijo suavemente, mientras besaba la curvatura del cuello y el hombro.

- Pensé que estarías de malas –dijo ella en un puchero-, sé que el día ha estado largo.

- Mujer, no pienses sin preguntar... –le miró con severidad y diversión en sus ojos dorados-. Te quiero, preciosa, todo esto lo hago por ti –volvió a besarle el cuello.

- ¿Entonces no estás de mal humor? –sus ojos verde se fijaron en los de él, a la vez que negaba-, ni cansado?

- Oh, cansado sí estoy, mujer... –dijo él-, pero puedo aplazar mi descanso –besó sus labios con una devoción monumental-. Quiero quedarme contigo... –otro beso-, toda la eternidad... –susurró en su oído-. Para siempre... –Rin sonrió de una forma divina, Sesshomaru podía jurar ver toda la felicidad y toda la euforia concentrada en esa sonrisa.

- Sesshomaru... –murmuró ella, al verse envuelta en palabras y besos.

Pocas veces, Sesshomaru demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella. No es que no la quisiera, tan sólo ponía una especie de máscara a su alrededor, demostrándole al mundo entero que el Licenciado Sesshomaru Taisho, el mejor abogado de todo Tokio, podía salir adelante aunque quisieran derrotarlo. Rin se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta, había conocido a Sesshomaru mientras hacía sus prácticas profesionales en su despacho, y ella lo idolatró desde ese instante. A pesar de su indiferencia y de la frialdad con la que la trataba, Rin había tenido paciencia y sobre todo había tenido un toque delicado para que él no dejara de ser independiente y al mismo tiempo dependiera de ella.

Agachó su cabeza tan sólo para alcanzar a reposar su frente con la de ella. Suspiró.

- Anda, terminemos de recoger esto –le dijo y de nuevo la besó.

Rin le rodeó por el cuello, impidiendo que se alejara mucho. Y le dejó profundizar el beso, abrió su boca esperando que su lengua la recorriera a su libre albedrío. Sintió sus manos tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo retrocediendo hasta topar con la barra del fregadero. La chica emitió una especie de quejido entre sus labios, mientras él la sujetó más fuerte de la cintura y la sentó sobre la barra, haciendo a un lado los platos y demás trastos que se encontraban alrededor.

Sesshomaru dejó sus labios para dirigirse al cuello de la chica, quien echaba su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole mejor contacto con su piel. Sus manos cobraron vida delineando la silueta de su futura esposa; subiendo por su cintura, sus costados... deteniéndose a rozar con sus dedos el contorno de sus senos, los cuales reaccionaron de inmediato, erizándole la piel. La respiración agitada de Rin le hablaba de lo mucho que le agradaban sus caricias, haciéndolo caer en el mismo mar de emociones en el que ella caía. Mientras que las pequeñas manos de su prometida le acariciaban, desabotonando tres de los botones de su camisa, sus uñas le delineaban los músculos del pecho.

- Sesshomaru... –su voz ahogada le hizo volver en sí mismo.

Sus manos regresaron por donde vinieron, gruñendo casi en el proceso. No quería dejarla, pero no era el momento, por mucho que su entrepierna y su deseo le gritaran que la tomara, no lo haría. Le debía respeto. Le sujetó el rostro con las manos, observando esos ojos verde brillantes de deseo, de anhelo.

- Dos meses más –le susurró dándole un tierno beso. Y se separaron dispuestos a terminar de limpiar la cocina.

Tan solo faltaban dos meses más para que estuviera casado con la mujer que se encontraba lavando platos. Sólo dos meses. Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que había corrido el tiempo; su padre, hermano y hasta el mejor amigo de su hermano le habían brindado gran parte de su tiempo y ayuda en eso de la preparación de la boda. Hoy había sido un día cansado, las llamadas se había alargado, la visita a la imprenta donde se harían las invitaciones también habían tardado; los esmóquines que el padrino de honor y el novio llevarían habían sido ya separados.

Y por fin la noche caía sobre Tokio. Sesshomaru agradeció internamente en el momento en que Miroku llamó a las chicas para verse a cenar, estaba deseoso de salirse de su despacho después de tantos quehaceres. Habían cenado en compañía de su hermano y amigos que se había olvidado por completo de tan agotador día. Ahora, se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los sofás de piel del departamento de su prometida y se sentía sumamente relajado.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? –le preguntó.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –dijo él. Rin enarcó una ceja.

- De seguro te pregunto para ver si me podré salir a hurtadillas sin que te des cuenta... –la miró divertido.

- No es eso –dijo-, tan sólo es que... después de lo que pasó en la cocina.

- No es nada que no sepa, Sesshomaru –se sentó a su lado-, también te deseo –ambos sonrieron-. No me asusta quedarme contigo –se acurrucó en su pecho-: Además, los dos somos adultos... tú puedes dormir en la sala –Rin ocultó una risa ante el pequeño brinco que dio su prometido.

- ¿En la sala? –preguntó-, mejor me voy a mi casa.

- Es broma –dijo ella riendo-, puedes quedarte en mi cuarto o si lo prefieres en el de huéspedes.

- Para no arriesgarnos, en el de huéspedes –dijo él y besó su sien-. Estoy demasiado cansado para conducir hasta mi casa.

**ooo**

Llegaba exhausta del trabajo, apenas y eran las siete de la noche y ella estaba técnicamente muerta. Aventó el maletín de sus dibujos a una esquina del lugar, los zapatos en otra y se echó sobre el sillón, cerrando los ojos del cansancio. El amortiguado caminar de otra persona le hizo sonreír. Y luego sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros masajeándolos levemente.

- Hola, InuYasha –musitó.

- Hola, bonita –le respondió él dándole un beso en la frente-. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Bien. Las dueñas de la funeraria "Shinigami" (N1) quieren que les cree toda una imagen nueva, desde el logotipo hasta la manera de vender –InuYasha le hizo levantar medio cuerpo para sentarse y recargar su peso sobre él.

- ¿Y cómo vas con eso? –acarició su cabello.

- Empecé hoy con los bocetos de los logos y al parecer le ha gustado uno en particular, solo debo trabajarlo en los programas de diseño que tengo –suspiró-. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para esto. Entre Yuka y yo no nos damos abasto con tanto trabajo.

- Sabes, creo que el hijo de un amigo de mi papá está estudiando diseño también... –InuYasha lo pensó-, acaba de entrar a la carrera, no tendrá más de 19 años, pero por lo que sé tiene mucho talento en el uso de los programas.

- ¿Lo buscarías por mí? –el joven Taisho asintió-. Quizás hasta le servirá al muchacho como prácticas profesionales.

- Mañana mismo busco a mi padre para que me dé el número del Sr. Kido –besó su frente-. Hice algo para cenar, vamos.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse a la mesa, ya que ésta ya estaba puesta. Degustaron su cena entre plática, InuYasha había llegado más temprano de lo usual puesto que el dueño había citado a junta de accionistas, cosa que no había demorado mucho.

- Hoy Kikyo fue a buscarme a la oficina –soltó.

- ¡QUÉ! –Kagome levantó la mirada y sus ojos demostraron lo molesta que se encontraba-. ¿Y a qué iba? –tuvo ganas de decir _'esa maldita perra'_ pero contuvo sus impulsos.

- A molestar –dijo InuYasha simplemente-, no la dejé hablar mucho, inmediatamente le pedí que saliera de ahí..., pero como no hizo caso, tuve que recurrir a seguridad –sorpresivamente Kagome sonrió tranquila-. Y la verdad, estoy muy tentado en hablar con Onigumo, estoy harto de su presencia.

- Pues deberíamos hacer caso de tu hermano –Kagome lo miró de reojo-, una orden de restricción en su contra la pondría lejos de nosotros... de ti.

- No lo sé, Kagome... –dijo él preocupado-, no creo que al restringirle acercarse a nosotros nos ayude.

- ¡El problema contigo es que no quieres aceptar que _esa_ te ha movido de lugar! –la muchacha dejó su tenedor en el plato y se levantó furiosa-. Sabes qué... he perdido el apetito.

Le dolía demasiado darse cuenta que InuYasha parecía perder la cabeza con tan sólo la presencia de aquella mujerzuela; pero ¿qué no había dicho que estaba _"harto"_, entonces qué le detenía hacer caso de su hermano? Kagome estaba furiosa. Se metió a su habitación y caminó de un lado a otro mascullando cosas, sacando toda su rabia entre murmullos y gruñidos. A veces sujetaba con fuerza la falda que llevaba, o se sujetaba el cabello de una manera poco ligera..., se sentó frente al tocador, mirándose al espejo. Como odiaba parecerse a ella..., desquitó el coraje dando un golpe seco sobre el tocador, algunos botecillos de perfume o aceites se tambalearon un poco.

- _"... quizá lo que la mujer esa quiere es que tú te canses de verla por todos lados y termines por dejar a InuYasha..."_ –las palabras de Sango le hicieron eco en la cabeza y se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Kikyo estaba logrando lo que quería: alejarla de él-. Que tonta he sido... –se dijo a sí misma, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

- ¿Kagome...? –levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus pupilas doradas denotaban preocupación y angustia-. Yo...

- No digas que lo sientes... –le cortó ella levantándose para encararlo-, discúlpame tú a mí. No he sabido manejar la situación –se sentó sobre la cama-. Tan sólo quiero que te des cuenta, InuYasha, que tratándose de **ella** podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

- Sé que te hace daño que ella haya vuelto –InuYasha se arrodilló frente a ella-, no quiero pelear contigo... Te amo, Kagome, te he amado desde que te conocí –y le tomó de las manos, Kagome dio un ligero respingo ante esto ya que su mano se hallaba algo adolorida-: ¿Qué tienes? –ella quitó su mano.

- No es nada... –se dio un ligero masaje en la mano lastimada.

- No me digas que no es nada –InuYasha la miró con reprobación.

- Fue del golpe seco que di al tocador –el muchacho la miró con una ceja levantada y ella bajó la mirada.

- Iré por algo... –salió con rumbo al baño, de donde regreso con una venda y un ungüento para la molestia-. Curemos eso.

InuYasha se sentó en la cama junto a ella, con medio cuerpo de lado. Abrió el bote del ungüento y lo aplicó sobre la zona afectada. Aunque Kagome no podía tener ningún hueso roto, más que un simple dolor muscular, InuYasha quería compensarla. Vendó la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- No es nada, para mañana se habrá quitado... –le dijo-, pero si serás inconsciente, Kagome.

- ¡Oye! Estaba enojada... –espetó ella.

- Ahm... estabas –el joven sonrió con malicia-, entonces ya no lo estás.

- Etto..., yo..., pues... –se vio envuelta en sus brazos y no tuvo más remedio que suspirar-: No.

- Bien –InuYasha la sujetó más fuerte, atrayéndola consigo para que quedara acostada sobre su pecho-. ¿De verdad no tienes hambre? –la chica se removió y asintió-: vayamos a terminar de cenar y luego a dormir.

La pareja se levantó de su sitió y fue hacia la cocina, donde terminaron de cenar tranquilamente. Al terminar, volvieron a su habitación para darse una ducha y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

**ooo**

- InuYasha, apresura el paso. Prometimos ir a ver a Shippo –Kagome terminaba de ajustarse el cabello en una media cola, mientras su novio estaba terminando de arreglarse dentro del baño.

- Ya estoy listo, bonita –salió vestido de pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa tipo polo de color azul, lo que le hacía resaltar su mirada ámbar y tenis. Su vestimenta decía que llevarían al chico a pasear, quizás a algún parque de diversiones-. ¿Nos vamos?

La joven diseñadora asintió. Ella había elegido un pantalón capri de color claro, con una blusa de tirantes amarilla y unas sandalias bajas. Le sujetó la mano a su novio y los dos salieron del apartamento para dirigirse a casa de Miroku, donde Sango y Kohaku ya los esperaban. Kohaku era el hermano menor de Sango y tenía alrededor de 17 años, lo cual lo hacía un adolescente bastante silencioso y observador.

- ¡Buenos días! –Kagome entraba a la casa de su amigo seguida de InuYasha-. Hola Kohaku.

- Hola Kagome –respondió el adolescente-: Están en su casa, debo irme... ¡Hermana, me voy!

- ¡Claro! –le dijo ella y él desapareció por la puerta principal-. ¡Kagome, InuYasha...! –Sango salió de una de las habitaciones por el pasillo, seguida de Miroku.

- ¿A dónde iba Kohaku con tanta urgencia? –preguntó InuYasha.

- Ah! Iba por Kya, su novia –contestó Miroku.

- Que bueno que han llegado. Estábamos intentando que Shippo saliera de su habitación –dijo Sango.

- Es imposible, dijo que se cambiaría, pero no ha salido –dijo Miroku-. Estoy preocupado.

- Déjame intentarlo –Kagome les sonrió y se dirigió a aquella habitación, tocando levemente-: Shippo...

- ¡Vete! –gritó el niño-. ¡No quiero a nadie aquí!

- Shippo, por favor... tan sólo vamos a hablar –le dijo con paciencia.

- ¡No quiero! –dentro se escuchó un sollozo.

- A tus padres no les gustaría ver lo que haces –Kagome le dijo con tranquilidad. Y con cierta alegría notó que el niño quitaba el seguro de su puerta y la abría tímidamente-: ¿Puedo pasar? –y se abrió paso hacia su dormitorio, el cual estaba totalmente fuera de su lugar: zapatos, ropa y juguetes regados por todos lados-. Parece que ha pasado un huracán por aquí –Kagome le sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con rencor.

- Saber por qué no permites que los demás te ayuden –dijo ella y se sentó en la cama-: Sé que no es sencillo perder a tus padres, yo perdí al mío desde los 9 años, mi hermano casi no lo conoció. Y lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre era mi abuelo, pero también falleció hace unos cuantos años -el niño se acercó a la mujer y se sentó junto a ella dándole la espalda a la puerta, donde unos sorprendidos Sango, Miroku e InuYasha los veían.

- ¿Por qué? –Kagome entendió de inmediato su pregunta.

- Porque a veces las cosas deben pasar de cierta manera –le explicó-: Tus padres no querían dejarte solo, su muerte fue un accidente, no lo hicieron a propósito –la joven mujer le acarició el cabello y el niño se dejó caer en sus brazos, sollozando-: ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? Podemos ir por un helado si quieres –él asintió levemente-. Pero primero vamos a recoger aquí ¿de acuerdo?

Los otros tres estaban bastante sorprendidos por la maternidad con que Kagome lo trataba. Los dos recogieron para que el cuarto se viera más presentable y salieron de aquel lugar con la promesa de ir a pasear y por un helado.

- No sé cómo le hiciste, estaba muy renuente a hablar o tratar con nosotros –dijo Miroku mientras veía a su primo en los videojuegos.

- Me puse en su lugar –dijo ella-, a nadie le gusta que te digan que tus padres no estarían orgullosos de lo que haces. Yo veía a mi abuelo usarlo con mí madre, hasta que sola se dio cuenta que debía salir adelante por nosotros.

- Necesitará todo el apoyo y cariño que le podamos brindar –dijo Sango observándolo concentrado en el juego.

- ¡InuYasha... InuYasha! –el pequeño se acercó a él sonriendo-. ¡Ven a ver, InuYasha... he ganado!

- Vamos a ver, enano –Shippo le jaló de la camiseta.

- Se parece un poco a mi hermano cuando tenía esa edad –dijo Kagome pensativa-, me da gusto saber que he servido de algo.

- Ha sido genial que nos ayudes, Kagome –le dijo Sango-, Shippo se recuperará muy pronto –ella sonrió contenta.

- Por cierto, Kagome... ¿cómo está Souta? –Miroku dejó de observar a su primo y a InuYasha para centrarse en la joven al frente suyo-, hace meses que no lo vemos. De seguro debe estar en el último año de preparatoria.

- Sí, ya está por salir. Gracias a Dios –dijo Kagome-, aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he visto en algunas semanas. Debería irlo a visitar.

- Pues Kohaku me ha dicho que van muy bien –Sango intervino-, sabes que tienen años de llevarse de maravilla.

- Lo que es grandioso, considerando la seriedad de tu hermano –InuYasha acababa de acercarse y escuchó la última parte.

- Sí, tienes razón –asintió la mujer.

- ¿Dónde está Shippo? –preguntó Kagome.

- Fue por un helado... mira –el chico de ojos dorados le guió la mirada hasta el mostrador de la heladería. Y luego el pelirrojo se acercó al cuarteto con un helado de nuez en la mano-. ¿Nos vamos, enano?

- Sí..., estoy cansado –respondió el niño comiendo la nieve.

- Y con justa razón, no has parado desde el medio día –le dijo Miroku consultando su reloj-: Anda, volvamos a casa.

Shippo tomó la mano que Kagome le tendía y caminaron de vuelta a su hogar. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Y parecía que el niño se había divertido lo suficiente, y su carita no tenía más rastros de molestia o tristeza.

- ¿Te divertiste, Shippo? –Kagome se arrodilló hasta su altura.

- ¡Sí! Muchas gracias, Kagome... –Shippo la abrazó por el cuello-. ¿Vendrán de nuevo?

- Por supuesto, enano –InuYasha también se colocó a su altura-, todo el tiempo que quieras.

- ¡Gracias, InuYasha! –se abrazó de él.

- Bien, enano –dijo InuYasha-, nos veremos pronto ¿de acuerdo? –él asintió.

- Promete que harás caso de Miroku ¿sí? –le dijo Kagome-, recuerda que debes ocuparte de tu habitación –afirmó.

- Buenas noches, chicos –ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y emprendieron su camino a casa.

Los otros tres entraron a la casa de Miroku, Shippo accedió a meterse a bañar sin siquiera pedírselo; mientras que Sango y Miroku se hallaban sorprendidos. Al salir se instaló en la sala con ellos y los miró por un rato, en silencio.

- ¿Miroku, me llevarás al colegio? –le preguntó a su primo.

- Sí, pequeño, buscaré una primaria para el siguiente año escolar –respondió el hombre.

- ¡Bien! Porque comienza a aburrirme estar en casa –respondió. Luego se levantó y se acercó a ellos-: Gracias por cuidarme –le dijo muy bajito y sus ojos verde como la esmeralda se llenaron de agua salada.

- No es nada, Shippo, eres mi familia –el joven de coleta oscura se enderezó y le abrazó-: Anda, ve a descansar, el día ha sido largo.

- Buenas noches, Sango –el ojiverde le abrazó también y besó su mejilla-, y gracias de nuevo.

- Descansa, Shippo –le dijo la mujer. Y lo vieron desaparecer en su habitación-. Creo que le hará mucho bien estar cerca de Kagome –dijo.

- Así es... –respondió su novio-, es bueno contar con esos amigos –ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más así, en compañía del otro. Abrazados entre sí, compartiendo la tranquilidad de aquella casa, que ahora se volvería mucho más movida por la llegada de aquel niño. Pero entre todos saldrían adelante, por eso contaban con tan buenas amistades y se tenían el uno al otro.

La noche caía de nuevo sobre Tokio, prometiéndole al niño de ojos verde que se recuperaría de la pérdida de sus padres porque ahora contaba con cuatro personas que se preocupaban por él y le daban cariño. El niño miró por la ventana y miró una estrella, la que más brillaba y le sonrió.

- Buenas noches, mamá y papá –dijo tranquilo-, ahora sé que no me han dejado.

Y cayó rendido entre sus sábanas. Esperando por un nuevo día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**N1**.- Tengo entendido, por un fic q leí, q los 'shinigami' son unos guías que llevan las almas al cielo. No estoy muy segura :S. Si alguien sabe más q yo instrúyanme!

_Dejen un review! Yo sería feliz ._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera... jejeje... no los uso para fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**-CE-:** Cambio de escena.

**ooo:** Cambio de día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 7. Boda**

- ¡Kagome! –gritó su madre desde la planta baja-. ¡Es hora de irte, cariño, Sango te espera!

- Ya estoy lista... –respondió bajando las escaleras de dos en dos-. Hola Sango, vamos.

- Hola Kagome –respondió la castaña.

- Nos vemos en la iglesia, ma' –dijo la chica.

- Hasta luego, Sra. Higurashi.

- Adiós niñas –les despidió.

Era ese el día. 2 de agosto. Un caluroso día de verano. Sango y Kagome se dirigían a casa de la familia Tsukino para ayudarle a Rin con el vestido y además arreglarse ellas mismas. El padre de Rin les abrió la puerta un tanto apurado, salía rápidamente de la casa a comprar ciertas cosas que habían olvidado. Se veía sumamente nervioso.

- Hola chicas, pasen –dijo con rapidez-. Reiko y Rin están arriba, la estilista ya está aquí. Suerte.

- Gracias tío Hideki –dijo Kagome-, hasta luego.

Al verlo desaparecer, ambas entraron y subieron las escaleras de la casa. Reiko Tsukino, la madre de Rin, se encontraba en la habitación de su hija. La mujer se parecía muchísimo a Rin: la misma nariz, la misma boca, los pómulos; lo único que no era similar eran los ojos, los de ella eran de un tono grisáceo, mientras los de Rin eran verde igual a los de su padre.

- Hola chicas, que bueno que llegaron –dijo la mujer amablemente-, Rin está terminando de darse un baño –la madre de la novia les introdujo a la mujer a su lado-: Muchachas, ella es Ryusaki Isako, es la estilista –la joven andaría alrededor de los 27 años, tenía el cabello negro con luces rojas, ojos miel y una sonrisa afable.

- Mucho gusto, Ryusaki, yo soy Odaka Sango –la castaña tendió su mano.

- Higurashi Kagome –dijo la otra chica.

- El gusto es mío, chicas, llámenme Isako –dijo la mujer.

- ¿Llegaron nuestros vestidos tía Reiko? –preguntó Kagome buscándolos.

- Claro, Kagome –dijo Reiko-, InuYasha los trajo muy temprano, están en la habitación de huéspedes, si quieren pasar allí.

- Gracias tía –respondió Sango.

La castaña, seguida de la pelinegra y de la estilista entraron al cuarto de huéspedes, la cual contaba con dos camas, un baño y clóset integrados. La mujer del cabello negro y luces rojas observó los vestidos un momento, y alternadamente a sus dueñas. Sonreía o hacía gestos de gusto o disgusto.

- Podemos empezar si gustan. ¿Tienen algo en mente? –preguntó ella.

- No, pero por lo que vemos tú sí –respondió Kagome notando la anterior actitud de la estilista.

- Sólo..., haznos lucir bonitas –dijo Sango en complicidad con Kagome.

- Oh, no sólo bonitas –dijo Isako-, quedarán espectaculares. Manos a la obra.

**º$º$º**

- Vaya –Reiko entraba a la habitación de las chicas, quienes lucían ya peinadas y maquilladas-, has hecho un trabajo precioso, Isako –le halagó.

- Muchas gracias Rei –le dijo cariñosamente a la mujer-. Ya que he terminado con ustedes, iré a ver a Rin.

- Bueno chicas, pueden ponerse los vestidos o primero ayudar a mi niña –dijo Reiko sonriéndoles amablemente.

- Ayudemos a Rin –dijo Kagome y Sango asintió.

Ambas regresaron al cuarto de su amiga. Rin lucía nerviosa, radiante y feliz. Se miraron unos momentos, la novia les sonrió cuando las vio peinadas y maquilladas. Kagome se acercó y notando algo de nerviosismo en su mirada café le tomó una mano.

- Todo saldrá bien, Rin –la chica le sonrió agradecida-: Isako... –le llamó y la aludida entendió, debían empezar pronto.

**º$º$º**

Unas horas después, Isako terminaba de dar los últimos toques al maquillaje. Rin admiraba su peinado, todo su cabello rizado cayendo suavemente por su espalda, recogido en una media cola adornada con el velo y la pequeña corona de brillantes sobre su cabeza. El maquillaje era suave: tonos naturales, acentuando sus ojos verde, algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un labial rojizo. Sus amigas le miraron contentas; ella se veía tan linda.

- No me miren así –dijo ella-, me siento bicho.

- Oh, nada de eso, cariño –dijo su madre-, haz quedado divina –le sonrió-: Vamos chicas, el vestido.

Entre Sango y Kagome descolgaron el vestido, subieron a unas sillas un tanto más altas al pequeño banquillo en que Rin se colocaba. Dejaron caer el vestido desde arriba, con ayuda de Isako y Reiko lograron que quedara en su lugar. El vestido blanco se ceñía a su cintura, era sin tirantes y el escote en su espalda caía hasta la cintura; al final del escote un adorno de una flor, la cual sujetaba la larga cola del vestido.

- Luces preciosa –le dijo su madre al borde del llanto.

- Oh, mamá –dijo ella-, no llores. Arruinarás el maquillaje –Rin sonrió y se abrazaron-. ¡Pero ustedes que esperan, –la castaña miró a sus amigas-, a cambiarse!

Las dos asintieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de huéspedes a colocarse sus vestidos. Cuidaron mucho de no desarreglarse el peinado. Ambas se miraron en los espejos dispuestos para ellas y sonrieron satisfechas. Luego de perfumarse y colocarse los zapatos de tacón buscaron a Rin; se hallaba sentada frente a su tocador observándose en el espejo. Kagome se acercó hasta ella y le miró a través del espejo.

- Te tengo algo –dijo ella, mostrándole una cajita que llevaba en las manos. La abrió y dentro había un collar de plata con una hermosa perla rosada en el centro.

- ¡Kagome! –chilló Rin-, es bellísimo.

- Se dice que debes llevar algo viejo por el pasado, algo azul para la fidelidad, algo nuevo para la esperanza y algo prestado por la amistad –Kagome sacó el collar y se lo puso en el cuello-: Tu vestido y todo el ajuar son lo nuevo, lo azul lo llevas en el liguero, y este collar sería lo viejo y lo prestado, la legendaria Shikon No Tama. Pertenece a mi templo y ha pasado de generación en generación, para que la uses.

- Oh, amiga, no deberías... –Rin quiso detenerla, pero ella negó.

- No, esto es lo que completa todo tu atuendo –Kagome le sonrió-. Eres una de las mejores amigas que tengo y por ello quiero que lo uses.

- Muchísimas gracias, Kagome, prometo cuidártelo mucho.

- Mejor prométenos que te divertirás esta noche –le dijo Sango y también se acercó.

Rin asintió feliz de la vida. Unos minutos, al bajar las escaleras encontró a su padre en la puerta de la casa. Hideki Tsukino observó a su hija bajar las escaleras con parsimonia y sonrió nostálgicamente, justo en ese momento vio pasar ante sus ojos toda la vida de la pequeña Rin y estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima.

- Oh papá, no es momento de lágrimas –Rin le tomó una mano-. Siempre seré tu pequeña, papi, nada más que ahora tu pequeña hará su vida a lado de la persona que ama. Justo como mamá y tú.

- Claro, mi pequeña. Tienes razón –Hideki besó su frente y todos se encaminaron hacia la Iglesia.

**OOOO se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que lo de Rin OOOO**

Sesshomaru se hallaba en su habitación, intentaba por todos los medios colocarse la faja y el moño del frac de novio, pero obviamente solo intentaba. Se miró frustrado al espejo y de reojo vio a su hermano parado en la puerta, ya pulcramente vestido, sonriéndole divertido.

- Tranquilízate –le dijo InuYasha-. ¡Mamá, Sesshomaru quiere pedirte algo!

- InuYasha... tú... –Sesshomaru quiso amenazarlo, pero Izaoy Taisho entró en la habitación.

- ¿Necesitas algo hijo? –el novio suspiró, aunque no quería admitirlo le hacía falta el toque materno ese día. Se volvió hacia Izaoy y le sonrió, a pesar de no ser su hijo biológico ella siempre le dio todo su cariño y afecto, aunque él se lo despreciaba.

- Sí –dijo abatido-, podrías...? –señaló la faja y el moño.

- Claro hijo, ven aquí –Izaoy se acercó al tiempo que él también lo hacía.

InuYasha salió de la habitación, era su manera de darle espacio a su hermano. Entendía sus razones para no pedir ayuda con el moño, eso debía ser trabajo de su madre. Su madre biológica. Estar con él y guiarle, pero la única que había estado con él había sido Izaoy. La madre de Sesshomaru había fallecido cuando él era un pequeño y desde entonces, él no había conocido otra madre más que Izaoy. No lo culpaba, era normal.

Adentro Izaoy le arregló la faja y le puso el moño. Sesshomaru era todo un cabeza más alto que ella, con ese cabello plateado que estaba amarrado en una coleta baja y dos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro. Izaoy le acarició el rostro y reposó sus manos en su pecho. Como madre sabía que Sesshomaru debía estar extrañando a su madre.

- Tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti –le dijo suavemente-. Eres un hombre derecho, honrado y responsable como ella lo hubiera querido –el hombre le sonrió nostálgico-: Sé que quisieras que ella estuviera aquí, Sesshomaru...

- Madre...

- No te preocupes, cariño –ella negó-: Ella está aquí –le señaló su corazón-, y mientras tú la recuerdes ella vivirá dentro de ti... Mi Lord.

- ¿Mi Lord? –preguntó él confundido.

- ¿No lo recuerdas, mi Lord? –él negó-: InuYasha y tú solían jugar que eran grandes Lords del Sengoku Jidai –Izaoy sonrió maravillosamente al recordar aquello-. Tú eras el Gran Lord, Príncipe de las tierras de Occidente e InuYasha como era más pequeño era el otro Príncipe. Siempre te seguía a todos lados.

- Ahora recuerdo –Sesshomaru se colocó el saco y se miró al espejo-. El pequeño InuYasha era el general de todas mis tropas... Siempre ha sido más dado a la acción que yo.

- Pero ambos eran maravillosos, cariño –le dijo su madre y le acomodó el saco-: Vamos, los demás deben estar esperándote.

**-CE-**

Las personas estaban reunidas en una de las iglesias. Todos los familiares de los Tsukino se encontraban sentados del lado derecho de la iglesia, mientras que los familiares Taisho del lado contrario. Izaoy e Inuno Taisho se hallaban ya en sus lugares, sentados detrás de su hijo mayor. Sesshomaru estaba frente al altar con su hermano, InuYasha, a quien miraba con aprehensión de vez en cuando. El novio estaba nervioso, podía notársele en los ojos dorados, y aunque no lo dijera moría de nervios.

- Ya deja de pegarle el suelo con el zapato –le dijo el más chico.

- Feh! –exclamó el mayor.

- Tranquilo, no se arrepentirá –InuYasha le sonrió y su hermano pareció calmarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por toda la iglesia. Los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia. Primero avanzó una pequeña niña, sobrina de Rin, después entraron las damas, Kagome y Sango, y luego de pie en la puerta se encontraba la novia, con su padre a un lado de ella. Caminaron a paso lento, conforme seguían el ritmo marcado por la marcha. Kagome estaba emocionada al ver a su amiga, la perla de Shikon se le veía preciosa y ella por completo lucía radiante.

- ¿Quién entrega a la novia? –preguntó el sacerdote.

- Yo la entrego –dijo el señor Hideki Tsukino y miró a Sesshomaru-: Te entrego a mi hija, Sesshomaru, es lo más preciado que tengo.

- Y recibo a tu hija con gusto –recitó aquél.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. El sacerdote los guió a través de los votos, cada uno recitó el suyo mientras se entregaban los anillos que Shippo había tenido la amabilidad de dar. Kagome e InuYasha fueron los padrinos del lazo, mientras Sango y Miroku lo fueron de las arras. Después de preguntar si existía algún impedimento para que se realizara la boda, y que por supuesto no hubiera ninguno, el padre continuó para declararlos marido y mujer.

- Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Kami ha unido no lo separe el hombre –el sacerdote les dio la bendición-: Puedes besar a la novia.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, levantó el velo de su rostro y alcanzó sus labios en un tierno beso. Alrededor se escuchó un estruendoso sonido, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y ellos despertaron del ensueño. Se miraron y sonrieron. Dieron la cara al frente y caminaron hacia las afueras de la iglesia donde todos los recibieron con vítores y puñados de arroz. De uno por uno fueron felicitándolos, sus padres, sus hermanos, primos y familiares más cercanos.

No tardaron mucho en dejar la iglesia y dirigirse a donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete. Dentro volvieron a ser felicitados por los invitados que alcanzaron a encontrarse en el camino hacia la mesa principal. Los padres de ambos se encontraban ya sentados en sus mesas, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku compartían la mesa también. Los novios pasaron a la pista de baile para abrirla.

**Tú, coleccionista de canciones**

**Dame razones para vivir**

**Tú, la dueña de mis sueños**

**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir**

Sesshomaru le tomó de la cintura, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos. La música los envolvía en una especie de mundo propio. Se miraban a los ojos centelleando de felicidad. Se movieron al compás de la música.

**Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**

**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino**

**Solo tú solamente quiero que seas tú**

**Yo pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**

**Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Contigo amor**

- ¿Estás contento, mi amor? –preguntó la joven mujer.

- Oh sí, contigo no puedo estar más feliz –dijo Sesshomaru y sonrió-: Por fin te tengo, querida.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe –dijo Rin.

- No –dijo Sesshomaru-, más allá de ella te amaré.

Y se acercó hasta tomar sus labios con delicadeza.

**Tu coleccionista de canciones**

**Mil emociones son para ti**

**Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera**

**Quédate en ella y hazme sentir**

**Y así ir transformando la magia de ti**

**En un respiro del alma**

Cuando se separaron notaron con gracia a varias parejas, entre ellos Sango y Miroku, y Kagome e InuYasha quienes bailaban a su lado, haciéndose cariños entre ellos y mirándose embelesados uno al otro.

- Les doy una semana –dijo Rin.

- Yo les doy hasta mañana –sentenció su esposo y ambos rieron.

Del otro lado, los señores Taisho también se divertían siguiendo la música, mientras que los señores Tsukino también hacían lo propio.

**Ya no quedas más espacio en mi interior**

**Has llenado de ti cada rincón**

**Es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**

**Siente diferente.**

Luego de unos pasos más, hubo un cambio de pareja, InuYasha pidió a Rin mientras le entregaba a Sesshomaru a su preciosa novia.

- Felicidades, Sesshomaru –Kagome le sonrió a su cuñado.

- Muchas gracias –respondió él, y al mismo tiempo cambiaba la melodía.

- Hazla muy feliz, Sesshomaru –le pidió-, ella se lo merece.

- Puedes contar con ello, Kags –el novio se balanceó con ella-: La amo demasiado.

La chica estaba más que contenta con aquella respuesta. Volvieron a cambiar de parejas, ahora, Sango bailaba con el novio, mientras Miroku con la novia, InuYasha bailaba con su madre y Kagome con el señor InuNo.

**º$º$º**

Los invitados bailaban y reían, bebían y se alegraban de la feliz pareja. La mayoría de los amigos ya tenían los sacos fuera y las corbatas más flojas, las chicas sin zapatos y bailaban desinhibidamente alrededor de toda la pista. Algunos otros más atrevidos se movían con sensualidad uno contra el otro.

Sesshomaru estaba parado junto a la mesa principal despidiendo a unos familiares que se retiraban, cuando su padre terminó por hacerse cargo de aquellas personas volteó a buscar a InuYasha. El pequeño Taisho se encontraba cómodamente sentado junto a Kagome, conversaban y de vez en cuando él se acercaba a besarla, mientras ella reía.

- ¿Amor? –le llamó su ahora esposa, quien se acercó y le miró de frente.

- ¿Sí, cariño? –contestó él.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Oh no, mi vida –dijo él de inmediato y le abrazó-: Sólo veía a mi hermano junto con Kagome –Sesshomaru suspiró complacido-. Me has cambiado mucho, Rin –sinceró-, antes no me hubiera preocupado por la seguridad ni felicidad de mi hermano.

- Siempre te habías preocupado por él, Sessh, solamente no sabías demostrarlo –dijo ella y le sonrió con ternura.

- Te amo, Rin –le dijo-, te amo demasiado.

- Yo también te amo –le respondió ella.

- Vamos, preciosa, es hora de irnos –el joven le tomó la mano y se la besó.

En sus ojos Rin podía leer todo el amor y la pasión que inundaba en él. Ella asintió quedamente y fueron a despedirse de sus respectivos padres. Ambas familias les desearon buen viaje y un hermoso futuro. Finalmente, los dos esposos se acercaron a sus amigos.

- Kags, ya nos vamos –la aludida se levantó y se abalanzó sobre su amiga.

- ¡Oh Rin! Diviértanse mucho, amiga, promete que lo disfrutarás –le dijo emocionada.

- Claro, Kags –la nueva señora Taisho le abrazó y se dieron un beso en la mejilla como despedida-: Hasta pronto, InuYasha.

- Cuídense mucho, Rin –pidió el chico y la abrazó-, y cuida de mi hermano –le susurró.

- No te preocupes.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome y se despidió de ella, susurrándole al oído las mismas palabras que su hermano le había dicho a Rin. Luego ambos hermanos se acercaron uno al otro. Se miraron unos segundos, sonriendo como antes no lo hacían.

- Bien. Hasta aquí llegaste, Sesshomaru –le dijo con burla InuYasha.

- Para nada –dijo el mayor-, esto apenas comienza –se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más hasta que Sesshomaru decidió abrir la boca-: Promete que te cuidarás.

- ¡Feh! –Exclamó volteando la mirada-. No te preocupes por mí –dijo en un susurro-: También prométeme que tú te cuidarás –dijo muy bajito.

- ¿Preocupándote por tu hermano mayor? –le respondió el grande con sorna.

- Solamente ocúpate en cuidarte hermano –la voz de InuYasha fue totalmente sincera.

- Descuida –dijo-, lo haré.

El más grande se acercó un poco más y le dio tremendo abrazo que el pequeño InuYasha solamente atinó a responder igual. Se despidieron con la promesa de que tanto uno como el otro se cuidarían.

Cuando los novios salieron del salón de eventos, InuYasha tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kagome fue la única que se dio cuenta, y mientras los demás continuaban la fiesta ella se dedicó a él. Se paró frente a él y le retiró las gotitas saladas de sus ojos dorados. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le sonrió.

- Me da gusto saber que lo extrañarás –le dijo dulcemente.

- ¡Feh! Por supuesto que no –bufó él.

- _Cachorro_, es tu hermano, y es normal lo que sientes –él le miró sorprendido-; sientes como si él no fuera a volver y como si ahora fuera parte de tu vida. Él siempre ha sido parte, solo que su carácter distinto los hacía diferir –explicó-. Ahora son mayores y la sangre llama.

- Kagome... –el chico no le dejó terminar y la rodeó en un abrazo-. Jamás hemos sido tan cercanos.

- Oh, _cachorro_, sí lo eran –la voz de su madre llegó a sus oídos-: Cuando eran pequeñitos eran inseparables. Sesshomaru fue marcado por la muerte de su madre a temprana edad y aunque le fue difícil adaptarse, él lo logró –la voz de la mujer se quebró-. Cuando naciste, era muy hosco contigo y demasiado cerrado. Con el tiempo aprendió a convivir contigo y conmigo. Tu primera palabra fue _oniichan_ y eso le ablandó mucho el corazón a tu hermano.

El Taisho menor sonrió ante aquella confesión. Abrazó a Kagome mucho más fuerte y musitó un ligero gracias a su madre.

Una hora más tarde, todos iban a sus hogares a descansar. La boda había sido un éxito. Sesshomaru estaba feliz y las familias Taisho y Tsukino estaban exhaustas. Kagome estaba muy contenta por su mejor amiga y se lo hacía saber a InuYasha mimándolo durante todo el trayecto a casa. Miroku y Sango tendrían noticias que dar en unos días, pero mientras que todo quedara entre ellos.

Sí, la noche había sido provechosa. Y Kagome no sabía cuán más provechoso podía ser un día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**N/A:**

La canción que usé se llama _Coleccionista de canciones_ del grupo Camila Los que tengan oportunidad de bajarla y escucharla está muy romántica y aunque no la puse toda, la letra vale la pena.

Apellidos nuevos: Sango Odaka; Miroku Ishihara; Shippo Asai.

Oniichan: Hermano mayor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos... ya quisiera... jejeje... no los uso para fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

**Datos de interés:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

Normal: Narración de su servidora.

**º$º$º:** Minutos u horas después.

**-CE-:** Cambio de escena.

**ooo:** Cambio de día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capítulo 8. Proposiciones. **

El insistente rayo de sol que golpeaba su cara lo hizo hacer una mueca, se volteó tratando de esconderse de él y dormir de nuevo, buscó el cuerpo que se suponía yacería a su lado, pero no lo halló. Entonces abrió los ojos, estirándose como si fuera un gato.

- ¿Kagome? –Dijo poniéndose de pie y yéndola a buscar.

Escuchó el correr del agua y comprendió que su novia estaba en la ducha. Justamente como la última vez. La noche que Kikyo se había ido del departamento compartido, Kagome había pasado la noche ahí, InuYasha la había llevado hasta su habitación, mientras él dormía en la sala. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ella decidió irse a dar un baño, él tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a su habitación y sacar ropa limpia; sin embargo, la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que podía ver a través del espejo la figura distorsionada de su "mejor amiga" detrás de la cortina. Ese día, Kagome lo había encontrado bastante ruborizado y él había mentido diciéndole que era el calor de la cocina. (N/A: Vean el 2do capítulo si no se acuerdan.)

Sonrió para sí mismo. Su Kagome tenía un cuerpo divino, a simple vista delicioso, nada muy voluminoso, pero sí bastante provocativo. Y él se moría por tocar su cuerpo, y sentir las manos de ella recorriendo el suyo.

- Kami, tan temprano y con esos pensamientos –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, pero no escuchó que Kagome acababa de salir.

- ¿Qué pensamientos? –Preguntó curiosa. Los jeans estaban mojados de abajo, la blusa estaba ligeramente húmeda por su cabello, el cual ella secaba con la toalla en mano.

- Oh, nada. –Dijo él restándole importancia-: Buenos días, Kagome.

- Buenas tardes, dirás InuYasha –Kagome le señaló el reloj despertador y marcaba la 1:30 pm.

- ¡Qué horror! ¡Es tardísimo! –Dijo el chico metiéndose al baño-: Mamá nos estará esperando con el almuerzo desde hace horas –exclamó desde adentro.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, y omitió el detalle aquel en que Izaoy había llamado temprano para preguntarles si querían ir a comer, no a almorzar. Rió entre dientes escuchando el enorme ajetreo que InuYasha hacía dentro del baño. Finalmente el chico salió con la camisa a medio abotonar y el cabello mojado.

- ¡InuYasha, tranquilo! –Le dijo Kagome divertida, acomodándole la camisa y abotonándosela.

- Anda, mujer, debemos ir a casa de mis padres –dijo el chico.

- InuYasha, Izaoy llamó temprano para invitarnos a comer, sabía que hoy estaríamos cansados por la fiesta.

- ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! –Exclamó el chico relajando los músculos de los hombros-. ¡Estuve a punto de resbalarme! –reprendió.

- Oye, eso no es mi culpa –dijo ella enfadada-, te metiste como loco al baño, no me diste oportunidad.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo él levantando las manos en señal de rendición-. Discúlpame.

- Eres un..., ¡horrible! –Espetó ella, pero InuYasha sonrió.

- Y tú eres tan apetecible –dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Kagome se sonrojó y él se acercó a su oído para susurrar-: Me encanta el olor de tu cabello, la fragancia que desprendes..., la figura de tu cuerpo a través del espejo empañado –Kagome se puso aún más roja, y sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

- I-InuYasha... –le dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Sí, Kagome? –Susurró en sus labios. Y ella gimió.

Entonces InuYasha tomó sus labios con fuerza y al mismo tiempo ternura. La sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa y luego terminar por darle un beso. Cuando se separó le acarició el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

- Vamos, pequeña, terminemos de arreglarnos –dijo suavemente.

- Termina, señor Taisho, porque yo estoy lista –le dijo golpeándole con un dedo.

- Salgo en 10 minutos para irnos.

- De acuerdo.

**º$º$º**

Lo que restaba de la familia Taisho, es decir, todos excepto Sesshomaru y su esposa se encontraban alrededor de la mesa familiar, conversando y riendo. El pequeño incidente de la mañana, Izaoy y Kagome reían sin parar mientras InuYasha las miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Keh! Ya sé que me precipito –dijo el chico. – ¡Y así me quieres!

- Ya lo sé –dijo Kagome y sonrió con ternura. – Así te quiero –se acercó un poco y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. – ¿Sesshomaru y Rin ya han llamado? –Preguntó cuando se separó.

- Oh, sí –dijo Izaoy-, llegaron con bien a su destino. ¡Que envidia! Rin disfrutará mucho las costas del caribe... ¡Yo no las conozco! –La mujer le hizo un mohín a su esposo.

- Claro que las conoces, mamá –le dijo InuYasha-, no le hagas pensar a Kagome que papá no te ha llevado –reprendió su hijo-, a penas el año pasado salieron de vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Su padre le miró sorprendido, se suponía que ellos no se hablan en ese entonces.

- Un hijo sabe cosas –dijo él y sonrió. Finalmente el chico no había estado tan alejado de ellos como pensaban, Izaoy e Inuno solamente sonrieron ante aquello.

**º$º$º**

Horas más tarde, InuYasha y Kagome, iban de regreso a su departamento. Kagome dormitaba en el respaldo del asiento, mientras que InuYasha se dedicaba a observarla. Tenía algo que decirle y no había preparado nada especial para ella. Delicadamente le tomó la mano, la chica inmediatamente respondió entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y dio un suspiro. InuYasha se rió disimuladamente de ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio, InuYasha apretó ligeramente el agarre para que ella despertara. Kagome se giró y abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Llegamos? –Preguntó somnolienta.

- Sí, Kagome –el chico le besó la mano-. ¿Bajamos? –Ella asintió parpadeando varias veces para incorporarse.

El chico inmediatamente le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar, la retuvo por la cintura y anduvo con ella hasta el elevador que los llevaría a su piso. Internamente, InuYasha pedía para que todo saliera perfecto. Si bien, no había hecho algo MUY especial ni elaborado, por lo menos sabía que sí le tenía una sorpresa. Gracias a Dios que entre Miroku, Sesshomaru y él habían dejado todo listo para este día, antes de que su hermano saliera de la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Entró con ella aún enredada en sus brazos y dejaron sus pertenencias en la mesa de la estancia. Ambos se echaron sobre el sillón, Kagome recargó su cabeza en su pecho y él la rodeó.

- Has venido muy callado –le dijo a manera de reproche.

- Venía pensando –dijo InuYasha.

- ¿Algo importante?

- Sí –respondió simplemente-. Vamos a la habitación, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Para mí? –Le dijo ella, y sus ojos chocolates brillaron como los de una niña pequeña-. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Vamos a la habitación –repitió InuYasha-, y lo sabrás.

Kagome asintió e InuYasha le tomó la mano para entrar en el cuarto. Por ser media tarde las cortinas estaban corridas y estaba a media luz, la habitación llena de velas aromáticas encendidas. Sobre la cama yacían un par de rosas rojas, amarradas por el tallo por algo que brillaba. ¿Brillaba? Kagome se acercó cautelosa hacia las flores y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Lo que juntaba las rosas de sus tallos era un anillo en oro blanco, con un diseño que tenía un centro de diez puntos sujetado por cuatro uñas y doce brillantes, seis a cada lado, de un punto cada uno. (1)

InuYasha se acercó tras ella y sacó el anillo arrastrándolo por los tallos, y Kagome se giró a verlo. ¡Kami! Realmente le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. InuYasha tomó su mano izquierda.

- Sé que no es mucho –comenzó-, pero sabes que no cuento con mucha creatividad –poco a poco InuYasha se había hincado frente a ella, y la miró a los ojos. – Kagome..., no quiero a nadie más en mi vida, contigo soy feliz, me mueves el mundo, quiero pasar la vida junto a ti, ya no quiero pensar que puedo perderte –los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. – Cásate conmigo, Kagome –ella asintió débilmente y se arrodilló junto a él.

- Sí... –le dijo-, si quiero –con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas lo besó-, quiero ser tu esposa InuYasha.

El corazón del Taisho más pequeño se hinchó dentro de su pecho. Aspiró el aroma que toda la habitación desprendía, mezclada con el aroma de su novia..., corrección, su prometida. Deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo satisfecho. ¿Así se sintió Sesshomaru cuando se lo pidió a Rin? ¿O acaso su padre había sentido que todo en ese momento estaba quieto? InuYasha sonrió y Kagome le respondió igual. Luego el chico se levantó con ella y la sujetó de la cintura apoderándose de sus labios una vez más, la alzó en sus brazos y escuchó a Kagome reír.

- Te amo –le dijo emocionado y cerró los ojos apoyando su frente en la de ella-. Te amo tanto.

- Y yo a ti –dijo ella riendo-. Te he amado desde siempre.

- Le diremos a tu madre mañana mismo –soltó InuYasha y la vio sonreír-, quiero pedir tu mano lo antes posible.

- Pero tu hermano no está –dijo ella.

- No importa, él lo sabía –dijo InuYasha y Kagome se rió-. ¡Keh! Digamos que él ordenó que hicieran esto en el departamento.

- InuYasha...

- ¿Sí? –El chico la sujetó de la espalda.

- Me haces muy feliz –dijo ella y sonrió.

- Yo también lo soy, Kagome –respondió InuYasha y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

**ooo**

- ¡¡Me caso!! –El grito de Kagome se unió al de Sango. Ambas se rieron-: ¿Cuándo? –Repitieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Habla tú primero –dijo Kagome sentándose en la primer mesa del café al que habían ido.

- Estoy tan feliz, Kagome –dijo Sango con los ojos brillando-, Miroku me propuso matrimonio hace unos días, dos días antes de la boda de Rin.

- Oh, ¿de veras? –Kagome sonrió-, es una gran noticia Sango. Miroku no puede vivir sin ti un minuto más.

- Y yo tampoco –confesó la muchacha ruborizándose-. Pero dime tú, Kagome ¿cuándo te lo propuso?

- Ayer por la tarde –dijo la joven profesionista feliz-, después de comer en casa de sus padres regresamos al departamento y encontré una gran sorpresa.

- Era de esperarse –dijo Sango y le apretó la mano-, InuYasha se volvería loco sin ti.

Conversaron un rato, mientras terminaban de tomar su café y sus panecillos. Horas más tarde, ambas iban rumbo al departamento del Sango para terminar su día de chicas. El lugar, donde antes también vivía Kagome se encontraba igual, salvo que ahora solamente contenía las cosas de Sango. Kagome se encontró recordando los meses anteriores a su encuentro con InuYasha y sonrió nostálgica.

- Bueno... –dijo Sango-, tenemos dos bodas que planificar. ¿Para cuándo es la tuya?

- Marzo próximo –respondió Kagome contenta.

- Mmm, bueno la mía no será tan cercana –Kagome preguntó la fecha-: Para diciembre.

- ¡Diciembre! –Espetó Kagome-, ¡eso es muy pronto!

- Son cuatro meses y medio, pero lograremos todo a tiempo –explicó Sango-. Además, mis padres ya lo saben y están preparando algunas cosas. Queremos que sean nuestros padrinos de anillos, Kagome.

- Muchas gracias por pensar en nosotros –dijo ella-. InuYasha y yo estaremos encantados.

**ooo**

- Tendremos boda próximamente –Kagome se encontraba entre los brazos de InuYasha, ambos metidos en la cama viendo la televisión.

- Miroku me lo contó –dijo él cambiando de canal-, vaya que tenemos mucho que celebrar durante estos meses.

- Primero Sesshomaru, luego Miroku y después nosotros –la muchacha sonrió y se acercó para besarlo-. Mamá y el abuelo nos esperarán mañana por la noche para cenar.

- Me parece bien –InuYasha tenía aún los ojos cerrados disfrutando del tacto de los labios de Kagome. Suspiró y ella se rió divertida por lo bajo-. Te amo –dijo fijando sus dorados ojos en ella.

- También yo –acarició su mejilla con los dedos y él sonrió con ternura-. Avísales a tus padres de la cena.

- Claro –tomó el teléfono en las manos y marcó el número de su casa. Del otro lado, inmediatamente, le contestó su padre-. Hola papá, ¿cómo están?

- _Bien hijo, gracias, ¿ustedes? _–Preguntó el señor Taisho.

- También bien papá, ¿Sesshomaru ya habló?

- _Hace unas cuantas horas, habló con tu madre. Dentro de unos dos días regresan a Tokio_ –respondió éste.

- Me parece bien, habré de irlos a recoger entonces –dijo él y miró a Kagome-. Papá, la familia de Kagome preparará una cena mañana en la noche, para pedir su mano.

- _Perfecto hijo, le diré a tu madre enseguida. ¿Quieres que llevemos algo?_

- Espera... –se giró a Kagome y le dijo-: Quiere saber si lleva algo para la cena.

- Oh, no. Dile que no se preocupe –dijo Kagome.

- Dice Kags, que no es necesario papá.

- _Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana como a las ocho en tu departamento._

- Claro papá, hasta mañana –del otro lado, el señor Taisho también se despidió y colgó el teléfono-. Bueno, ya está. Mañana vienen aquí a las ocho y luego nos vamos al templo.

**ooo**

- Hola, cariño, –la señora Higurashi vio a su hija desde la cocina, y se acercó rápidamente a saludarla-, que bueno que han llegado. ¡InuYasha, querido!

- Buenas noches, señora Higurashi –dijo éste recibiendo un abrazo. La mujer vio detrás de los chicos a quienes fueran sus vecinos por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Izayoi, Inu!

- Qué tal estás, Mae –Inu Taisho saludó desde el umbral de la puerta, con Izayoi frente a ella.

- Pero Mae, sigues igual –Izayoi la abrazó.

- Y que me dices tú, mujer –ambas mujeres se sonrieron-. Por favor, pasen a la sala no se queden aquí. Tengo muchísimo tiempo de no hablar con ustedes, casi desde que se mudaron.

- Bueno, hemos estado algo ocupados –dijo la mujer.

**º$º$º**

Los padres de ambos charlaban sin parar, eran amigos desde que vivían cerca el uno del otro, pero esto ya estaba llegando a lugares insospechados. Inuyasha estaba impaciente por hacer el anuncio oficial y pedir la mano de Kagome a su madre, pero la suya parecía no desistir en la plática.

Inu Taisho miró a su hijo y sonrió ante la muestra de desesperación que mostraba, mover la rodilla continuamente era un símbolo inequívoco de que estaba inquieto, como si no conociera a su pequeño hijo. Kami, nada de pequeño, Inuyasha era ya todo un hombre que había madurado poco a poco frente a sus ojos y eso lo ponía orgulloso.

Suavemente Inu tomó la mano de su esposa, y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que mirara a su hijo. Entonces Izayoi se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad de su hijo y rió por lo bajo. Volteó a ver a su esposo y asintió sonriente. Mae Higurashi también notó el nerviosismo de su hija y de su futuro yerno. ¡Por Kami! Se había olvidado por completo del compromiso.

- Inuyasha, ¿ibas a decirle algo a Mae? –Su madre lo llamó suavemente y entonces se sobresaltó.

- ¡Oh! Sí –dijo él despertando de su nerviosismo. Miró a Kagome quien le sonrió bastante divertida con la situación-. Bien, –tomó la mano de Kagome y la miró fijamente, luego volteó a ver a la sra. Higurashi-, quisiera pedir la mano de Kagome en matrimonio, señora Higurashi, le aseguro que no le faltará nada. La cuidaré y la protegeré, y daré mi vida entera por su felicidad. –Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella sonrió limpiamente al escucharle.

- Estoy segura de que lo harás, querido –le dijo la mujer y luego observó a su hija, quien miraba a su prometido con eterno amor-. Te entrego a mi hija, Inuyasha –Kagome miró a su madre contenta-, porque sé que ella es y será feliz a tu lado.

Kagome se levantó apresurada de su lugar y abrazó a su madre con fuerza, repitiendo continuamente lo mucho que la amaba y le agradecía todo lo hecho por ella. Luego los padres de Inuyasha abrazaron a los novios efusivamente.

- ¿Han pensado ya en la fecha? –Preguntó Izayoi.

- Sí –respondieron ambos, y Kagome añadió-: Marzo, 15 de ser preciso –Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de su prometida. Era una fecha elegida al azar, pero el mes era lo importante, justo fue ese mes cuando se conocieron de pequeños.

- Bien, muy bien, tenemos mucho que planificar –dijo Mae-, ¡por Kami! Sango y Miroku también están en planes de boda, deberías decirle que vayan juntas a hacer ciertas compras, Kagome.

- Sí, mamá, lo he pensado ya –dijo la chica rolando los ojos ante la aprehensión de su madre-. Tranquilízate, mami, faltan 7 meses.

- Pero una boda, ¡es una boda, cariño! –Izayoi se unió a Mae en sus maquinaciones para los preparativos.

Kagome sonrió divertida, mientras Inuyasha suspiraba abatido. Los preparativos de la boda debían ser hechos rápido y bien calculados porque había poco tiempo, normalmente una boda se planifica desde un año antes para que todo salga bien, pero él ya no quería esperar más para tener a Kagome entre sus brazos... y entre las sábanas de su cama. Despejó su mente de aquellos pensamientos pervertidos, que según él solamente eran propios de Miroku. Luego sonrió a su prometida, se acercó a ella por la espalda y en un tono de voz bastante bajo susurró en su oído.

- Te amo –y Kagome sonrió maravillosamente ante aquello.

- También yo –respondió apretando sus brazos en torno a los de él.

Las madres seguían discutiendo, inmediatamente planeando fechas, el vestido, el menú entre otras miles de cosas. Inu Taisho miró a su hijo y con señas le dijo que sería mejor que de una vez desaparecieran del hogar antes de que su esposa empezara a hacer preguntas a diestra y siniestra sobre colores de manteles, moños, arreglos de flores, etc.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Le dijo en un murmuro.

- Por supuesto –dijo ella y se giró a ver a su madre-. Nos retiramos, madre.

- Oh, claro, niña –respondió ausente y Kagome miró a su suegro.

- ¿Así son siempre? –Dijo algo sorprendida.

- Sí, pequeña –dijo él abatido-, Izayoi se quedó con las ganas de una hija y tú eres lo más cercano que tiene a una, es normal que esté tan emocionada. Sin olvidar claro que su pequeño niño se va a casar –añadió mirando a Inuyasha.

- Bien, entonces mejor nos vamos –dijo el chico-, hasta luego papá. Cualquier cosa nos llaman al departamento.

- Cuando Sesshomaru llegue tenemos que reunirnos para comenzar con las cosas que te toca hacer como novio, ¿entendido? –Le advirtió-. De hecho, sería bueno que Miroku también estuviera contigo, no está de más que empecemos con él.

- Sí, papá, no te preocupes –Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza algo temeroso de lo que le esperaba. Pero todo fuera por su pequeña princesa.

Kami, lo que le esperaba durante 7 meses, y compadecía a Sango, su boda era la más cercana. Ambos se despidieron de sus madres ausentes y desaparecieron del hogar Higurashi, perdiéndose en la bulliciosa ciudad, buscando refugio en su departamento. Por el momento, todo era felicidad en sus corazones, ya estaban comprometidos.

_**Eres todo lo q pedía,**_

**_Pues mi alma vacía,_**

**_Esperaba solo a ti._**

_**Eres el amor q esperaba,**_

_**Lo único q faltaba**_

**_Para ser feliz_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**N/A:**

(1) La descripción de este anillo no fue hecha por mí, corresponde al estilo _Salvage_ y pueden encontrar su imagen en la página: http// debodas. com / debodas / Compromiso1. htm (sin espacios!) ¡De ahí lo saqué!

Lo que está en **_así_** es un fragmento de la canción "Solo para ti" del grupo Camila. Muy, muy bonita canción.


End file.
